Heir of Prophecy
by Eternal Sailor Solar
Summary: Full explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo my lovely readers. I am back with another story. I am still working on the other one, but I got this idea from a dream that I had recently. I wanted to try it out and see what you think. Here is the summary for the story as well as a few other things.

Summary: While Jasmine, daughter of Apollo, is fighting one of Kronos' minions, it sends her through a rift in the dimensional gate to the land of Middle Earth. More specifically: The Shire. She lands in front of the home of Bilbo Baggins as Gandalf the Grey is entering the small home. Clad in her normal wear as well as her weapons, the company of Thorin Oakanshield is hesitant to accept her. As the meeting drags on, she discovers a prophecy that lies on the map that belongs to Thorin. She realizes that she is a part of something bigger than any daughter of Apollo has ever faced. As she travels all over Middle Earth in the company of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, she faces her fears and learns to rely on the help of unexpected friends. Through this journey she has become the Heir of Prophecy.

Rating: T at first. M later on for violence, swearing, and slight romance

Unofficial pairings: KillixTauriel and LegolasxOC (hints) and slight ThorinxOC at the beginning

Sequel title: Heir of Prophecy: Return to Middle Earth

Notes: There is slight romance in this story. The sequel will have a lot more.

Please read and review and follow and favorite. Thank you. Enjoy.

\- ((PAGE BREAK)) -

Chapter 1

Jasmine grunted loudly panting as she rolled away from the sword that arced down towards her. She glared at the monster that stood about ten feet away. This was a new monster she had never seen before. She furrowed her brow. She was glad that she and Percy had taken a dip into the River Styx otherwise she would have already been dead. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat because of the foul stench that was radiating off of this beast. She narrowed her eyes not knowing what to do as the...thing began to hold his hands out. Dark clouds of magic began to envelope him. What in the name of Hades was this stupid monster doing?! She paled drastically as she slowly stood from black asphalt. The young daughter of Apollo saw that he was muttering something in a language she didn't understand. Jasmine was about to roll out of the way when the black matter shot towards her at an inhuman speed. Jasmine crossed her arms in front of her, bracing for the blast.

Instead of feeling the ground, she felt nothingness. What was happening to her? Was this what it felt like to be dead? She felt as though she was falling through nothing. What did that monster do to her? Where was she going? Jasmine didn't have time to react as she suddenly landed on a very hard rock. She knew that because of the impact force the rock had cracked, but still felt winded. She rolled over to the ground panting heavily. She began muttering curses on Ancient Greek. She slowly sat up and felt her harnesses. Her quiver, arrows, bow, and twin blades were still in place.

She seemed to freeze in place as her eyes met grey robes. She instinctively reached for one of her blades. If she had to fight again then she would give her enemy one hell of a fight.

"Child do not worry. I am not your enemy," the voice said.

Jasmine's hand held the hilt of one of her blades. She slowly looked up and saw an old man with a grey, pointed hat on the top of his head. She blinked seeing that he was holding a wooden staff. She narrowed her eyes going into a crouching position. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

The man gave a soft smile. "Well would I be guarding your bag if you couldn't?"

Jasmine looked down to his feet and saw her backpack. She swallowed and reached forward. Jasmine looked back up at the old man. "How do you know I am not the dangerous one?"

He winked and said, "That my dear is the question. Come let us go inside and dress your wounds."

Jasmine slowly stood. Her shirt was slightly ripped at the bottom, but she had not even one scratch. She nodded. "I'll go inside with you, but I'm not injured. You could say I have skin of iron."

The man gave a deep, hearty chuckle as he walked inside. He knew the young girl was following him. He looked the confused Hobbit who owned the home. "Master Baggins could you show the young girl to a room so she can change and wash up."

Said Hobbit looked behind the tall wizard and saw said young girl. He gave a soft smile. "Follow me please." He walked with her through a winding hall. He showed her to the bedroom that was right next to the bathroom. "Here you go. I am Bilbo Baggins. I hope that you find everything you need in there. Come back to the dining room when you are done. I would to talk to a sensible person instead of being around ill-mannered dwarves."

Jasmine giggled softly. "Don't worry Mr. Baggins. I will be more sensible any time of the day than a company of dwarves." She vanished into the room. She placed her backpack on the bed gently with a sigh. Where on earth was she? Why was she here? What did the Fates have in store for her? Was her father behind this? She shook off the odd feeling she got and began to remove the three weapons she had. She threw off the ripped orange shirt and put on the white Cami and her Camp Half-Blood crop top she had. Jasmine re-braided her hair. She clipped the holster for her swords on her lower back again. Jasmine then put her quiver and bow on her back and walked out, her pack on her other shoulder. She wondered trying to find the dining room but got lost. She sighed softly and turned taking a few steps backwards. Jasmine froze as she bumped into something. She turned around quickly, her braid hitting her in the eye. "Fuck! That huuurt!" She groaned softly and muttered curses in Greek, forgetting about the man she had bumped into.

The dwarf that the girl had bumped into looked at her in awe. The language she was muttering in sounded like a cross of Elvish and his own language. He took a small step forward. "Miss are you ok?"

She nodded. "Sorry. If I turn around too quickly, my hair whips me in the eye." She chuckled softly and looked at him, her bright, blue eyes staring into his dark ones. A smile graced her lips. "I am sorry for bumping into you. I'm Jasmine Ivakin."

The dwarf couldn't help but return the smile that she had. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Jasmine. I am-"

"Kili!" a voice roared from the dining room. "What is taking you so long?"

Jasmine looked behind him. She looked at Kili and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kili. May I follow you to the dining room?"

He nodded and walked with her. He left her side and went back to his seat.

Jasmine swallowed. All eyes were on her. She hated attention. She let her eyes go over those in the dining room and found the old man who had brought her into the home. She ignored the stares of the company and leaned against the window sill that was behind the old man. A smirked danced across her lips as she heard the others whisper about her.

"Child, would you introduce yourself to us all?" the old man asked.

She looked up. Her blue eyes were dancing with mischief. "Of course, Old Man. I am Jasmine Ivakin, favorite daughter of the Greek god of the sun, Apollo. I am the best marksmen of all my half siblings. I am one of the most famous demi-gods from where I am from. I have healing powers." She paused for a moment, thinking. "That is all you need to know for now. Old man, you seem to know who I am already. Do you know why the Fates have sent me here?"

Said old man was silent. "That my dear, you will discover in a few moments. We must wait for the leader of this company."

A red headed dwarf looked at the wizard in shock. "Gandalf! I don't think he will accept her. She is a human and female!"

Jasmine's eyes bore into the dwarf's with a glare. "Have you ever faced the depths of Hell with only a set of arrows and a bow? Because I can tell you right now that the Fates sent me here. I am not sure why. I will be-." She suddenly straightened. "Excuse me," she said softly. She dropped her backpack and ran to the front door. She flung it open and saw her Pegasus, Celestine. Jasmine glared at the dwarf that was trying to swat her away.

The flying horse gave a loud neigh and trotted towards her owner, who showered her in affection.

Jasmine placed her forehead on Celestine's muzzle and smiled happily."Hey girl. Did Dad send you to help me?"

The horse neighed in response. It then nuzzled her cheek affectionately. She had missed Jasmine so much.

Jasmine stroked her mane and said, "Want me to sing "Nee" girl?"

She neighed again, this time more excited.

"Nee kimi wa ima dare o omotte iru no?

Watashi wa kimi o omotte iru yo

Mado o akeru to kanjita

Ah yoru no nioi

Ima dare no kao ga

Kokoro no naka ni ukanda?

Tsumetai ame zubunure ni

Natte'ta watashi ni

Kimi dake ga sono te o

Sashinobete kureta'n da

Naze itsumo kimi na'n darou

Sasaete kureru hito wa

Sono tabi

Mata suki ni natte yuku

Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo

Suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne

Ureahiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo

Itsu de mo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo

Sokkenai taido shite mata

Kyoi ga sugite yuku

Hontou wa iya ni naru kurai

Kimi ga ki ni naru no ni

Doushite suki na hito ni

Sunao ni narenai'n darou

Itsu de mo

Sabishisa no uragaeshi

Nee kizuite hoshii yo

Heiki da yo tte

Tsutaeru toki hodo naite'ru koto

Miageta yozora

Hoshi ga kirei na dake de

Koko ni kimi ga ite kuretara tte

Soba ni irareta nara

Nee kimi wa ima dare o omotte iru no?

Doushite kono kimochi osaekirenai no?

Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo

Suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne

Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo

Itsu de mo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo

Ima kimi o omotte'ru yo

Nee aitai yo"

She closed her eyes softly pressing her forehead against Celestine's muzzle again. She turned as she heard loud clapping. She hadn't realized that she had had an audience. She blushed deeply, clearly embarrassed from the attention that she was getting. She may have loved singing, but she only did it alone.

"That was beautiful Miss Jasmine," Kili said.

Jasmine gave a soft, sweet smile. "Thank you."

Gandalf stepped forward to Jasmine and said, "Thorin, this is the girl that I spoke to you about in Bree. She is the one to translate the other prophecy on the map."

Thorin was enraged. "I will NOT have a helpless woman apart of this group! She will interpret it, but she will not be joining us."

Jasmine held up her hand to stop Gandalf from talking. She slowly walked to Thorin with slow, confident steps. "I may be a woman, but I AM NOT helpless! I have taken down an entire army of telkines on my own. I have faced my worst fears to receive Achilles's curse. I am one of THE BEST warriors of my whole camp. I have far more powers than any child of Apollo ever known to man." She stared into his eyes her hard expression matching his.

Thorin was silent for a few moments. The air between the two of them was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife. "You will translate the prophecy. I will think on if you will join us. I will need to write a contract for-"

She held up her hand. "I don't need a contract. I don't need any payment. Understood."

"Fine." He turned on his heel and went into the house.

Jasmine sighed heavily closing her eyes. People could be so dense. She didn't understand what he had against her, nor did she want to. It would have made her mind hurt more than it already did. She gave another sigh and turned to Celestine. "Go rest girl. I'll bring out some apples and carrots later on." She kissed the Pegasus' nose and went back inside with the others. She wasn't even back to the dining room when Thorin gripped her arm tightly. She glared at the dwarf, her anger rising. "What is it Thorin," she bit out.

His eyes bore into hers and said, "What is your motive, woman?"

"Thorin I am not sure what you mean, but I was sent here by deep, old, dark magic that my world has long forgotten. An old enemy from eons ago is beginning to rise again. He may have known about this damn prophecy. That was why I was attacked by a weird monster. Unfortunately it also means that I will not be there when the final battle takes place. I know for a fact we will lose many demigods, but in the end I know that my friend Percy will change and save the world. What I mean to say is that I know you don't trust me, and I know we just met a few moments ago, but I can't help but feel that what will happen will be partially my fault. That is why I said I don't need payment because this world being safe from harm is enough for me. But it also means that any friendships that I make will end when I leave this world. I hope that you and the others will learn to trust me Thorin. I know for a fact that you will need my help in some way." She gave a slight smile. There was sadness in her eyes from the pain of knowing her comrades may die.

Never before had he seen a human with such compassion. He swallowed the sudden forming lump in his throat, unable to speak. He couldn't understand how such a young girl had seen so much death and destruction. She knew what it was like to lose the ones you love. He looked down not knowing how to respond to her. "You may come with us. But if you die it will not be my fault."

She simply nodded and went back to the dining room so the meeting could begin. A small smile graced her lips. She was glad that Thorin was allowing her to go. If he hadn't she would have gone anyway. She had a purpose here.

((PAGE BREAK)) ((PAGE BREAK))

Jasmine leaned against the window sill as Thorin and the others discussed the game plan. She narrowed her eyes as Gandalf pulled out the map he had mentioned earlier. She stepped up next to him and paled seeing Greek. As she let her eyes skin over the writing, she staggered back hitting the sill again. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What does it say?" Thorin asked.

She swallowed and began reciting.

"With a stroke of Fate,

She will rise.

Gliding on wings

The sound of her voice sings.

Valar will see that

The Great Power

Will be relinquished

Love will form

In the most forbidden of ways

But Fate will Intervene

Sending her away

Testing that of their bond

She will return and save what's most precious

Bringing peace for all eternity

The Heir of Prophecy is true

The Heir of Prophecy is real

The Heir of Prophecy will be the beacon of hope to all of Middle Earth"

The entire company was silent as they stared at the young demigod. They couldn't believe that she was to save Middle Earth twice. How was she? Thorin was the one most puzzled. He looked at Gandalf. "How long have you known of this prophecy?"

"The Greek god of the sun visited me some time ago and told me of the prophecy. He did not tell me the chosen one would be his daughter."

Jasmine looked at Gandalf wide eyed. She was frozen for a moment before storming out of the home. She couldn't believe her father wouldn't tell her this. She mounted Celestine and flew off into the air praying to her father. "Why? Why wouldn't you trust me enough to tell me? Daddy please answer me! Please!" Her eyes snapped open to see that her father was on his own Pegasus.

Apollo had a sad smile on his face. "I never wanted this for you. I never wanted you to leave your friends during the war. Jasmine, this is your destiny. I know it is hard to accept, but you-"

"I what! You know what never mind! Just leave me alone!" She flew away and went back to the room Bilbo was letting her stay in. She sat there on her bed not knowing what to do. She was the Heir of Prophecy. She ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. She had no idea what to do. The young demigod wanted guidance not excuses or justifications. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she flung back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't even care when her door opened and someone walked in. she didn't even care when that person sat on the edge of the bed staring at her. She glanced at the person who had sat down on the edge of her bed. She had been expecting to Gandalf, but was surprised to see that Thorin had come in and sat down. She sat up and said softly, "What is it, Thorin?"

He looked at her and was silent for a moment. "I know I may not understand how you feel exactly, but I do know how it feels to feel as if you are the only one in the world. I wanted to tell you that I am willing to give you a share of the treasure that lies within the mountain. Although I will not be able to write an official document, do you know of any way in which we can make this official?"

Jasmine looked at him as if he was crazy. "There is a way, but I do not think that you will like it. It is the most common way for us demigods to make pacts or oaths."

"How do we do it?"

"We must swear on the River Styx."

Thorin was silent. "I see. If you don't feel comfortable then we do not have to do it, but I wish to make the oath official and concrete if you will."

Jasmine nodded and looked at her hands. She looked at the dwarf king and gave a soft smile. "Repeat after me: I, Thorin Oakanshield, swear on the River Styx that I will give everyone in my company a share of the treasure in the Lonely Mountain."

"I, Thorin Oakanshield, swear on the River Styx that I will give everyone in my company a share of the treasure in the Lonely Mountain."

There was a low rumble that shook the house slightly.

Jasmine smiled softly and said, "Yes, Gramps. I will make sure this company succeeds," she said in Greek.

Another rumble sounded that shook the house more.

Jasmine sighed. "Don't worry. Ok Gramps?"

Silence was the only answer the demigod got. The temperamental god of the skies was always like this. She didn't understand why he was, but at times it got really annoying.

Jasmine looked at Thorin and gave her signature smile that seemed to light up the room. "Now it is official. The Olympians have heard and I have as well. So if anyone questions this oath then I will give you a friendly or not so friendly reminder. It honestly depends what happens at the time when you are to give everyone a bit of the treasure."

Thorin couldn't help but nod. This girl was like sunshine, even when he had been extremely rude to her beforehand. He couldn't understand why she was this way. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was the daughter of the sun god. He mentally shrugged it off, not wanting to dwell on the matter. He stood from her bed and said, "There is some food left for you, if you are hungry. We leave at dawn. I am not sure if you would like to use your flying horse or one of our ponies. It is your decision. Have a good rest tonight." He turned and left her room without another word.

Jasmine stared after the dwarf and shook her head laughing softly. The people of Middle Earth sure were peculiar, but she liked them. She was glad that the Fates made her the one to come here. She stood and slowly shed her clothes as she locked the bedroom door. She changed into short shorts and a cami. She laid in bed and slept, hoping that she would just have a normal dream for once in her life. Unfortunately, the Fates wouldn't have that.

_*Dream Scene*_

_Jasmine felt as if her spirit was floating. She furrowed her brow and walked around what seemed to be a Yacht. Where was she? What was she doing here? She landed silently on the deck and slowly walked around. She held in a gas__p when she realized where she was: On Kronos' ship. Why in the name of Hades was she here? She swallowed and jumped flying in the air hovering outside the captain's room. She paled when Luke- no Kronos now- looked right at her and smirked._

_"You stupid girl you shouldn't be here," he said. Somehow his voice was right behind her in her ear._

_Jasmine whipped around seeing him behind her. She swallowed and went wide eyed realizing that it was in fact Luke who had spoken. "Luke how are you able to-"_

_He placed a dagger at her throat. "If you utter one more word I will not hesitate to kill you now. I know your weakness Heir of Prophecy," he hissed._

_Jasmine went completely still and dead silent. Where had the boy that was like a big brother to her gone? How could he follow someone like Kronos? Why would he betray her? She felt tears well up in her eyes and closed them to try and hold them in. Ultimately that failed. She felt her tears spill over. She felt Luke lower his dagger in confusion._

_Luke suddenly smirked. "You stupid girl. Do you honestly believe that I will have pity on you?" he brought the dagger up to strike the part of her neck that was her weakness, but an arrow stopped him._

_Jasmine turned and froze seeing Thorin. How the hell was he here? He wasn't a demigod was he? Why was he able to follow her?_

"_Jasmine, you need to wake up before he kills you," he stated as he knocked another arrow to shoot at Luke._

_Luke simply smirked and used his free hand to grab Jasmine's arm and turn her to face him. His lips collided with hers as he began to raise the dagger again, but a bright light enveloped both her and Thorin sending the pair back to the world of the living._

_*End Dream Scene*_

Jasmine bolted up panting heavily only to see Thorin, Fili, and Kili standing around her with Bilbo and Gandalf. She stared at Thorin. "How in the name of my dear uncle were you able to go into my mind?!"

Gandalf chose to speak up at that moment. "I know a spell that allowed him to. What I want to know is, why did that dream seem more like reality to me. Why?"

Jasmine looked down. "For demigods, when we dream it is real. I was on that boat, but I know that Luke was an illusion that Kronos created to allure me. I...I almost fell for it, if you had not come Thorin. But I want to know how you knew to come?"

Thorin was silent. "I am not sure how I knew, but Gandalf expressed that there was a dark presence around your room, and we decided to see what was wrong."

Jasmine nodded and held her head in between her hands sighing heavily. "I don't even know why the Fates made me go there? I am not going to be a part of that battle anymore." She groaned softly and shook her head. She looked up. "I need some air. I'll be outside until we leave to gather supplies. Now all five of you out so I can change." She shooed them out and changed back into the same outfit from before, strapping her weapons to her body. She snuck out the window after locking the bedroom door and sat in the garden inhaling the fresh air. "Gods, this air is so much better to breathe than that shit in New York. No smog, no pollution, nothing at all. I love it," she said softly as she laid down in the grass. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. That was for sure. She sighed softly and happily as sleep called for her once again. This time her spirit didn't wander which was a good thing.

-((PAGE BREAK))-

Well that is the first chapter. I hoped that all of you liked this chapter. I will be updating big time soon. I have been extremely tired and doing a lot of homework lately. I am going to be posting a Naruto one shot fanfic soon. I am almost done with it. And like all my stories that I write it is rated M.

I hope that you like this story so far. I know it is not the exact way in which the movie or the book goes, but there will be MANY similarities as the story goes on. I will also look up the script for the movie online and make sure to put some of it into the story.

On to other matters, I have many stories that I am writing at the moment. One of them being a _Lord of the Rings_/_Naruto_ crossover. I have not thought of a title for it. If any of you have any ideas, please let me know in the review that you write. Tell me your email and ill email the story to you so you can read the first chapter. If not ill maybe post it and come up with a title later on in the story.

Thank you again. Please favorite, follow, and review. Thank you so much for reading and I do accept constructive criticism, but please no bashing.

Thank you again,

Eternal Sailor Solar.


	2. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers. I know that I have not been able to update in well over a month. that is because I have been swamped by homework, work, and family issues. I haven't been myself lately so please hope everything gets better. Anyways I am slowly but steadily working on the chapters to my current fanfics. I will work hard over spring break next week so that way by the end of the week you will read the next chapter in them. Thank you for reading this and my other chapters.

Eternal Sailor Solar


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers I am finally back with the second chapter. I know it has been a while but I have been bombarded with lots of emotional issues. Plus I start a new job Saturday so I'll try harder to post more. Anyways I don't want to let you guys wait any longer, but letting you know that I will accept constructive criticism for this story. Thank you my lovely's.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Chapter 2

Jasmine groaned softly as she felt someone shaking her awake. "No Mama I want to sleep more," she mumbled. She hated mornings. No she took that back. She absolutely despised mornings. They were annoying and deserved to die in Tartarus. She opened her eyes slowly; glad whoever was waking her up was blocking the sun as well. She looked up seeing Thorin now standing above her.

"It is time to awaken. We will be leaving in one hour's time to go to get some supplies and breakfast," he said in a stern voice. He held out his hand and helped her up before leaving and going back inside the hole.

Jasmine stared after him in confusion. She shrugged and went back into bed room through the window and gathered her things. Jasmine was fixing her hair and cursed as her brushed her hair. The young demigod blushed as rough hands took over. She glanced behind her and saw Kili. "Thank you Kili," she said softly.

He gave a smile. "I know how it feels when my hair gets tangles in it. It's quite a nuisance." He helped her rebraid her hair. "There. All done." He pulled away. "We are heading out in a few minutes but your Pegasus is calling for you." He left the room.

Jasmine quickly went to the kitchen getting apples and carrots for her partner. She went outside, whistling for Celestine to come to her as she held out an apple.

The beautiful, white Pegasus trotted over and ate happily, bobbing her head and shaking her mane ever so often. She snorted as Thorin walked up to the pair, almost saying, "You again. Now I can bite you for swatting me!" The winged steed stamped her hooves and happily ate a carrot and seemed to glare at the dwarf.

Jasmine giggled at her partner's antics. She always found it funny that Celestine was quite violent around others yet she was such a good girl around her. "Now, Celestine, be nice to him. He means no harm now. He did not know that you were mine last night."

Celestine snorted again and shook her mane. She bobbed her head and ate the last apple that Jasmine had brought out for her.

"Are you ready to depart?" Thorin asked Jasmine.

Jasmine gave a nod and smiled softly as Celestine gave an excited neigh. "Well, it seems I am not the only one excited to go on this journey." She glanced at Thorin knowing that he was staring at her. She felt an involuntary blush creep its way up her cheeks. She turned back to her partner and swung her backpack onto Celestine, glad that it magically changed to a light saddle that still allowed her to fly or not. She stepped up and easily swung her leg over, settling into the saddle with ease as she stroked Celestine's mane softly. The young demigod glanced up at the cloud filled sky and thought of her friends in her world. She knew they would win. "Please protect them," she prayed softly to the Olympian gods.

A long and low rumble in the sky as well as a slightly more powerful tremor shook the earth. It was the reply from the Big Three.

"Woman! What is the meaning of this?" Thorin demanded.

"Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon have given their word to protect my friends while I am gone," she answered. Jasmine glanced up at the sky as the clouds began rolling away. A bright smile appeared on her face. She knew that Zeus would try to help them have good weather on their journey. She looked at the company. "Shall we?" She gently nudged Celestine and they began their journey. She rode in the middle of the group, glad had she had her iPod and earphones with her. She pulled those out about halfway through the morning and played the _Fairy Tail_ main theme, Natsu's theme, and Erza's theme. Jasmine smiled softly as she bobbed her head gently to the songs. She turned her head hearing the faint sound of yelling. She took her ear buds out and smirked realizing that the yelling was from Bilbo.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo cried out as he ran towards the company.

The young demigod turned her partner and said, "Good morning Mr. Bilbo. Now tell me, will you be joining us on this long adventurous trek?"

"I signed it! I signed it!" he hands Blain the contract, who inspects it and smiles.

Jasmine glances at the frowning Thorin and frowns herself. That dwarf was just too stubborn for his own good.

"Give him a pony," Thorin says stiffly.

Bilbo shook his head in protest. "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" he cried out as two dwarves picked him up and placed him on a pony.

Jasmine gave a soft giggle and placed her earphones in again. She hummed softly and closed her eyes, letting Celestine take over waking.

12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890

Sometime later Jasmine put her iPod and earphones away. She rode up next to Bilbo and smiled softly. "You seem uncomfortable. Have you never ridden a pony before?"

He shook his head and overheard Oin say to Nori, "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

As soon as Nori tosses his sack of coins to Oin, other sacks get tossed around between the dwarves. Bilbo looks at Gandalf in confusion. "What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," the wizard answered.

"What did you think?"

"Hmmm." The wizard put his hand up and caught a bag of coins that was tossed to him. He placed it in his bag and said, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo suddenly sneezes loudly. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." He checks his pockets multiple times for his handkerchief and goes wide eyed in shock when he is unable to find it. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company comes to a halt and turns to the hobbit that just cried out.

Gandalf looks at his friend confused. "What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief," the hobbit replied.

Bofur tears a small strip of clothing and hands it to Bilbo only for Jasmine to snatch it out of the dwarf's hand, a scowl on her face. The demigod pulls out a cloth for Bilbo and said, "Here. I have a few in my bag. Don't worry Bilbo, as I said before, I am much more SENSIBLE company than these dwarves. Now if you'll excuse me." She leaned forward and whispered, "Take to the skies, Celestine."

The white steed spread her wings and flew into the skies, letting her master cool off.

Thorin frowned more before turning his pony around. "Move on."

Gandalf looks at Bilbo. "Although Jasmine is here, you'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

With that said, the company continues on through the Shire. They travel throughout the day and stop for camp that night. Almost everyone in the camp is asleep. Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Jasmine are the only ones awake. Jasmine had come back to the company at sunset. She smiles as she sees Bilbo giving his pony an apple. At the sound of a loud scream, Jasmine gripped the hilt of one of her short blades. Her mind registered the sound as one similar to that of a hydra or the screams of those residing in the Fields of Punishment for all eternity. She glanced at Fili and Kili who were joking about Orcs.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, worried.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili replied.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," Kili said. He looked at his older brother and began laughing.

Jasmine jumped to her feet glaring at the two brothers. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed at the same time in which Thorin said.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin roared. He glanced at Jasmine frowning.

The brothers stopped laughing and glanced between the two.

Jasmine looked at the two brothers. "I may know nothing of Orcs, but I have been to the Fields of Punishment. I have seen the souls of the dead being punished for their sins. I have fought hydras before and they sound just like that. Do not make jokes of the enemy. It will bring horrid consequences.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili replied.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," he snapped and walked to the edge of the cliff where their camp resided.

Balin looked at Thorin's nephews in sympathy. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

By the end of the story, the entire camp had awoke and was now standing in awe of Thorin as he began to pace back and forth between them and the fire.

Bilbo voiced the one thing that was bugging him. "But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin's voice said with disgust in it.

On another cliff across the valley, a group of Wargs and Orcs is there, spying on the Company. Yazneg, their leader, talks to the rest. "Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf-scum."

A few days later Jasmine hums softly to her music as the others look absolutely miserable in the rain. She sent a wink towards a few who looked back at her. "Celestine let's go!" she called out as her steed took off. She loved flying in the rain.

Meanwhile on the ground, Dori looks at Gandalf hopefully. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," he replies.

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly asks.

"What?" Gandalf says slightly confused by his sudden question.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo clarifies.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf replies thoughtfully.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

Gandlaf looks at him slightly offended. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Jasmine's laughter rang through the forest as she had heard Bilbo's statement. She and Celestine landed, both of them sopping wet. She hummed softly as "Again" the first _FullMetal Alchemist_ opening came on.

"Yume no tsuzuki  
Oikakete ita hazu na no ni

Magarikunetta hosoi michi  
Hito ni tsumazuku

Ano koro mitai ni tte  
Modoritai wake ja nai no

Nakushite kita sora o  
Sagashiteru

Wakatte kuremasu you ni

Gisei ni natta you na  
Kanashii kao wa yamete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo  
Zutto kurushiku seottekun da

Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare o matteru no?

Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni  
Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo

Nani kara  
Nogaretain da

…Genjitsu tte yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni  
Ikiterun da tte

Wasurechaisou na  
Yoru no mannaka

Munan ni nante  
Yatterarenai kara

…Kaeru basho mo nai no

Kono omoi o keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho?

Natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kangeijan

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne  
ah gomen ne

Umaku ienakute  
Shinpai kaketa mama datta ne

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu  
Ashita kakaeru zenbu

Junban tsuketari wa  
Shinai kara

Wakatte kuremasu you ni

Sotto me o tojitan da  
Mitakunai mono made  
Mien da mon

Iranai uwasa ni chotto  
Hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi?

Ni-kai attara tomodachi datte?  
Uso wa yamete ne

Akai haato ga iradatsu you ni  
Karada no naka moete irun da

Honto wa  
Kitaishiten no

…Genjitsu tte yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni  
Ikiterun da tte

Sakebitaku naru yo  
Kikoete imasu ka?

Munan ni nante  
Yatterarenai kara

…Kaeru basho mo nai no

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kanshashiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)

Susumu tame ni  
Teki mo mikata mo kangeijan

Dou yatte tsugi no doa  
Hirakerun dakke? Kangaeteru?

Mou hikikaesenai  
Monogatari hajimatterun da

Me o samase me o samase

Kono omoi o keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho?

Yarinokoshiteru koto  
Yarinaoshite mitai kara

Mou ichido yukou

Kanaeru tame ni  
Ikiterun da tte

Sakebitaku naru yo  
Kikoete imasu ka?

Munan ni nante  
Yatterarenai kara

…Kaeru basho mo nai no

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kanshashiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)

Natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kangeijan."

The daughter of Apollo smiled as the others looked at her in awe.

"What does that even mean?" Gloin asks.

"There is an English translation if you wish to know," Jasmine stated. She took a deep breath seeing the others nod in waiting and slight excitement.

"Even though I must've pursued  
the next part of my dream

On a narrow, winding road  
I trip over other people

It's not that I want to return to  
how it was like back then

I'm searching  
for the sky that I've lost

I hope that you'll understand me

Stop making that sad face  
like you've been sacrificed

There aren't tears at the end of sins  
I've painfully bore them all this time

In the labyrinth of emotions where I can't see the exit  
Who am I waiting for?

As if having written it in a white notebook  
I want to divulge myself more honestly

What  
do I want to flee from?

…Something known as reality?

So that I can fulfill it  
I'm alive

When it seems like I've forgotten about it  
in the middle of the night

Because it can't be done  
safe and sound

…There's no place for me to return to, either

Isn't life still too long  
for erasing these thoughts? (I'm on the way)

I even welcome such a pain  
that turns nostalgic

I've got to apologize  
ah, I'm sorry

Unable to express it well  
You were worried, weren't you?

Everything that I held back then  
Everything that I'll hold tomorrow

Because I won't  
put them in order

I hope that you'll understand me

I quietly closed my eyes  
I can even see  
the things that I don't want to see

No more unnecessary rumors  
What was the initial remark like?

If we meet twice, aren't we friends?  
So stop lying

As if my red heart is irritated  
It's burning inside of my body

The truth is  
I'm anticipating

…Something known as reality?

So that I can fulfill it  
I'm alive

I feel like shouting so  
Can you hear me?

Because it can't be done  
safe and sound

…There's no place for me to return to, either

I'm always grateful for kindness  
So I want to become strong (I'm on the way)

In order to move on  
I welcome friend and foe alike

How can you open  
the next door? Are you thinking about it?

I can't pull back anymore  
The story is starting

So wake up, wake up

Isn't life still too long  
for erasing these thoughts?

I have things left to do  
Because I want to try redoing them

Let's go again

So that I can fulfill it  
I'm alive

I feel like shouting so  
Can you hear me?

Because it can't be done  
safe and sound

…There's no place for me to return to, either

I'm always grateful for kindness  
So I want to become strong (I'm on the way)

I even welcome such a pain  
that turns nostalgic."

Jasmine looked down her eyes closed as the pain of losing her mother and many of her friends in battles came back to her. She let her tears slide down her cheeks, praying that they would be reborn for their heroic actions and even those who repented for their sins before they died in battle.

"So you have suffered great losses as well," Gandalf stated.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Many of my friends have suffered at the hand of the Titan Kronos. He has brainwashed many of my friends as well as killed many. Sometimes I feel as if that it has been so long ever since all of this has happened when it's only been a couple of years since Kronos began his big moves. As the daughter of the god of prophecy I can understand the Great Prophecy more than others."

"Great Prophecy?" Gandalf and many of the dwarves questioned.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in an endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Jasmine looked at them and said in a very serious and slightly deadly tone, "One of the children of the oldest gods will be the one to save the world. Nico diAngelo is only twelve although a son of Hades. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus is now a Hunter of Artemis and is immortal at 15. Percy Jackson is the only one who is destined to fulfill this prophecy. After analyzing this prophecy with my abilities as the Heir of Prophecy, I have come to a 90% conclusion that this prophecy talks about two people and not just one person. Because Kronos has yet to regain his full form, he has taken over the body of a very dear friend of mine, Luke Castellon. He is a son of Hermes who is also one of the oldest gods of the Olympian council."

"But what is the cursed blade that the prophecy speaks of?" Thorin asks, his interest spiked by the information.

"The scythe of Kronos." At her statement the sky seemed to darken even more. Lightning flashed multiple times, trying to tell Jasmine something. She looked up at the sky. "Gramps I ain't done. I'm still explaining my theory to them. Jeez." She rolled her eyes and looked at the group only for thunder to roar loudly. "I will Gramps. Love you too." She took a deep breath to collect herself again and said, "Luke, Percy, and I have a special curse called the Curse of Achilles. It basically gives us skin of iron that cannot be penetrated except for one spot that links us to our mortality. This spot is the only spot in which we can be killed." She paused and took a breath. "Since Kronos is using Luke's body, if Luke's spirit is able to take over he may be the one to defeat Kronos. I'm not sure though. After all it is only a hunch."

There was complete silence throughout the entire company. Thorin was the first to break the silence. "It seems that you are more useful than you let on. I am glad you came on this quest with us." For the rest of the night the entire company was completely silent.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

I know that this one was shorter than the last one but at least it was more than 2500 words. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I will be doing chapter 3 soon. I am not sure how soon though. Also as you probably noticed, I will be using the script from the movie but also adding in scenes with Jasmine.

Tata for now,

Eternal Sailor Solar.


	4. Author's Note 2

Hello my lovely readers I know you were expecting an update but I don't know if I can even continue my stories anymore. It's not that I am getting bored because I am not. I am in probably the worst state in my life right now, and I not sure how to get better. Depression sucks. It honestly does, but I just can't handle anything in life at the moment. I love all of my followers and all of my readers. I hope you understand that.

Tata for now,

Eternal Sailor Solar.


	5. Chapter 3

I am back with the third chapter my lovely readers. I know it has been a really long time since I have posted, and I am very sorry about that. I hope that all of you like the third chapter. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I will be using the official transcript for each of the _Hobbit _movies. Why don't we get on with the story eh?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hobbit_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _I also do not own the script wording I will be using in the story.

P.S. This chapter will be at least 5000 words long because of how long you guys have had to wait for the next chapter. ;)

**1234567890123456890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Chapter 3

*Elsewhere*

Radagast the Brown is running through a forest. He stops and examines a dying plant. "Not good; not good at all," he mutters softly. As Radagast continues running, we see many dead animals lying around. Radagast plucks a mushroom and puts it in his bag. He feels and tastes the sap of a tree which appears to be infected; he grows more and more worried. He whistles, and his bird appears. Radagast lifts his hat, and the bird and its mate land in their nest, which is on Radagast's head. Radagast gasps and runs over to a hedgehog lying on the floor; it appears to be dying. He cradles it. "Oh no! Sebastian! Good gracious." Running through the forest, Radagast brings Sebastian to his home, Rhosgobel. There, he attempts to cure the hedgehog using various medicinal and magical techniques, to no avail. The hedgehog's family surround it, and Radagast tells them to move. "Move back! Give him some air, for goodness sake!" Radagast continues his treatments, but they don't work. The hedgehog writhes in pain. "I don't understand why it's not working; it's not as if it's witchcraft..." A strange look comes over his face, and he speaks in a different, deeper voice than before. "Witchcraft. But it is. A dark and powerful magic." Hearing a noise, Radagast looks up and sees several giant spiders crawling up the side of his house. Radagast hurriedly braces his door shut with a bench. The hedgehog suddenly croaks, gasping for air, then seemingly expires. Radagast seems to be about to cry; however, the house starts creaking with the sound of the spiders crawling over the roof. Radagast runs over to his staff and pulls out the blue stone embedded at the top. As all the small rodents and other animals in his house flee, Radagast cradles Sebastian and whispers a spell, while holding the blue stone to the hedgehog's muzzle. "_Lerya laman naiquentallo"_ (Free the animal from the curse). "_Sí a hlare ómaquettar" _(Now hear words of my voice) "_Na coilerya en-vinyanta" _(Be its life renewed). _Sí a hlare ómaquettar_. _Na coilerya en-vinyanta_." The spiders begin to break through the thatched roof. Radagast goes into a trance-like state, and his spell grows more and more powerful, as darkness falls over the house. A black, inky shadow is slowly extracted from the hedgehog and into the stone. Suddenly, the hedgehog gasps for air and wakes up, and light returns to the area; the spiders crawl off the house. Running outside, Radagast sees spider webs all around his house, and he sees the giant spiders crawling off into the forest. "Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" His bird flies to him, and he converses with it. "The old fortress? Show me." Radagast rides through the forest on a sleigh pulled by several large rabbits. As he proceeds, the forest become dark and gloomy, covered in cobwebs. An old, ruined fortress is seen in the distance.

*With the Company*

The Company arrives at an old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins. Thorin looks around and turns to the company. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf states.

Thorin ignores the wizard. "Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin answers.

"Get a fire going," Thorin commanded

"Right you are," Gloin responds.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf protests.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin snapped.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf said becoming annoyed with the dwarf.

"I do not need their advice!" Thorin exclaimed.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf retorted.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father," Thorin says bitterly.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past," Gandalfs tells him trying to stay calm.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," Thorin snarled.

Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the Company.

Jasmine watched him leave and frowned as she turned to Thorin. "I agree with Gandalf. It is best that we continue on. If you look at this house...this family was attacked. They did not die naturally!"

Thorin reeled on the demigod. "I said we will camp here! If you have a problem with that then you can gladly leave like that wizard."

Jasmine stepped towards him meeting his eyes. "You cannot order me around. I have face the worst depths of the Underworld. You are blind to your own problems and do not know when let others advise you and let them help! If the Elves are able to read your blasted map then why not seek their consul!?"

"The Elves turned their backs on my people as we died left and right!" Thorin roared.

The moon seemed to become brighter as Jasmine's anger flared even more. "Do you know nothing!? Not all Elves are the same. IF you humble yourself and seek the proper help, blessings and greatness will fall on you. YOU are too prideful...too arrogant for your own good. Maybe you are turning into your grandfather...someone who went mad because of the wealth of your kingdom." The young Greek warrior was fuming. She desperately needed to destroy something and at the moment was contemplating whether to fight Thorin or not.

"What do you know?" he sneered at her stepping dangerously close to her. He was just two inches taller than her and had an intimidating glare set on his face that made the other dwarves tense in fear. "You know nothing of ruling a kingdom. How do you have the authority to tell me what is best for MY people!"

Jasmine wasn't fazed by the look he was giving her. The only thing that was slightly grating on her nerves was how close they were to each other. No male has ever stood this close to her before, and she was doing her best to keep her blush from creeping up her cheeks. Staring at him, her face hard, Jasmine soon began to notice that the cold look in his eyes fell and changed into something that she didn't recognize. Taking a deep breath she murmured, "Just because I am not a ruler does not mean I do not know what it is like to lead people. I am the second in command of the Hunters of Artemis. I always make sure that the girls are well and safe before I ever endanger them. I ALWAYS put myself before others, especially when I am in battle. I ALWAYS seek the council of those who have more knowledge than I do and many great things have happened because I humbled myself. Maybe it is time you learn to do that as well." Jasmine turned and walked off to think and clear her head, taking her bag with her.

Jasmine soon found a rock and sat down pulling out her iPod and headphones. She blasted her music and sang along perfectly to "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten.

_"__Like a small boat_  
_On the ocean_  
_Sending big waves_  
_Into motion_  
_Like how a single word_  
_Can make a heart open_  
_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
_Everybody's worried about me_  
_In too deep_  
_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
_And it's been two years_  
_I miss my home_  
_But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
_Still believe_  
_Yeah, I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_Like a small boat_  
_On the ocean_  
_Sending big waves_  
_Into motion_  
_Like how a single word_  
_Can make a heart open_  
_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
_Take back my life song (Hey!)_  
_Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_No I've still got a lot of fight left in me."_

She went silent as she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of her mother. The young demigod missed her so much it hurt in her chest everytime she thought of her. A slight smile came on her face as "I Will Return" by Skylar Grey came on. Her voice rang out with this song as well, breaking and cracking every so often.

_"__When you close your eyes,_  
_You can see the day rewind,_  
_All the laughs and stupid fights,_  
_You and I we roll like thunder in the skies._  
_Just like a party breaks at dawn,_  
_It never stops for long."_

Using some of her sun magic she was able to change her outfit to that of a dance one. Her beautiful, pink, silk point shoes were perfectly tied. Silently asking Artemis and her father to let her dance in the sky, Jasmine began dancing to the music starting at the chorus, her voice ringing out again.

_"I will return don't you ever hang your head,_  
_I will return in every song and each sunset,_  
_Our memory is always within reach,_  
_I will return I will return_  
_Don't you ever hang your head._

_When you're feeling empty,_  
_I will be the fuel you need,_  
_To keep on pushing on down the lonely street_  
_And I'm always in the shack unseen._  
_Home like headlights on the lawn,_  
_I'm never gone for long._

_I will return don't you ever hang your head,_  
_I will return in every song and each sunset,_  
_Our memory is always within reach,_  
_I will return I will return_  
_Don't you ever hang your head."_

During the instrumental intermission, she performed the female part of the duet dance, but to her it felt as if her dance partner was right beside her performing along with her. Smiling brightly under the even brighter moon, Jasmine continued performing not knowing that the dwarves could hear her and were now watching.

_"I will return don't you ever hang your head,_

_I will return don't you ever hang your head,_  
_I will return in every song and each sunset,_  
_Our memory is always within reach,_  
_I will return I will return_  
_Don't you ever hang your head."_

Jasmine finished the song and dance perfectly. She jumped, taking out, her earphones and turned seeing the company, minus Gandalf, standing there in awe and clapping. She bit her lip shyly and watched the other dwarves leave as Bombur called the others for dinner.

"Are you going to join us for Bombur's meal?" Thorin asked stiffly. There was still tension between them, and he did not know how to make it dissipate.

Jasmine turned away and snapped, "Why does it matter to you?"

"I want the people of this company in well standing and not causing us to fall behind."

Jasmine turned to him anger evident in her eyes. "Oh so you believe that if I skip one meal I'll cause all of you to fall behind in your quest. You forget Thorin," she paused as she spat his name, "I came on this quest of my own free will. I have every right to leave all of you right now and not return. Will I? No! I won't. I keep hold on my promises and make sure I follow through with them." Slowly stepping towards him, her anger growing again, she said lowly, "I never let anyone I promise to help down. No matter the hell I have to go through. Maybe it is time you do the same." Jasmine was now eye level with the dwarf king and glaring at him.

Thorin stared at her frowning. He didn't understand why he had to listen to this human girl lecture him on how to treat his people. The dwarf turned away from the demigod in outrage. "Do not lecture me Human," he spat causing Jasmine to tense and go wide eyed.

Jasmine stood there standing in the same spot wide eyed and hurt. No one had talked to her in that manner since her own mother refused to let her go to Camp Half-Blood. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to keep her emotions in check all while reliving memories of her mother yelling at her and beating her. "You. Know. Nothing," she hissed as she pushed past him going back to camp, tears streaming down her cheeks.

*Later that Night*

It is nighttime; Bombur has prepared a dinner of soup, and the dwarves are eating it.

Bilbo looked around the camp, slightly worried. "He's been a long time."

Bofur looked up at the Hobbit. "Who?"

"Gandalf," he answered.

Bofur chuckled. "He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili; Bilbo leaves. Bombur tries to take more soup.

Bofur slapped his hand. "Stop it, you've had plenty."

Bilbo goes out in the dark to where Fili and Kili are watching the ponies. They are staring out into the dark and don't take the soup from Bilbo when he hands it to them. "What's the matter?" he asked them.

Kili and Fili glanced at each other.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili answered.

Fili spoke next. "Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

They all examine the group of ponies.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili stated.

Bilbo takes a deep breath and sighs softly. "Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili shook his head."Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo looks around and sees some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground. "Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees."

Kili nodded. "That was our thinking."

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo stated.

Fili turned to them and whispered softly. "Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down."

As the three of them quietly run through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, and they hide behind a log when they realize that it is a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls," Kili answered.

Fili and Kili run toward the fire; Bilbo starts to follow them, then returns to grab the two bowls of soup he left on the log. He then continues following them. Bilbo hides behind a tree and sees a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm. "He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

Kili nodded. "Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"N-n-no-" Bilbo stuttered.

Kili nodded again. "They'll never see you."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you," Kili insisted.

Fili quickly takes over speaking. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili and Kili push Bilbo toward the fire. He begins whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but gets mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo turns around, but Fili and Kili are already out of sight.

The three trolls, Tom, Bert, and William, are sitting around a fire on which a cauldron of something is cooking. Tom is the troll who brought the ponies. William has on a dirty vest. Bert is the cook and is wearing an apron."Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

Tom glared slightly. "Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!"

William piped up. "Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them."

Bert looks at the others."Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

William sneezes into the pot they have boiling over a fire.

Bert groaned softly. "Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater."

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" Tom exclaimed.

"Ah! There's more where that came from," William smirked. He begins to sneeze more, but Bert grabs him by the nose.

Bilbo, unseen, gets behind them.

Bert glared at William. "Oh no you don't." Bert throws William down.

William cried out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sit down," Bert ordered.

William sneezes again, this time into a handkerchief he pulls out from behind him. He sniffs for a long time.

Bilbo, reaching the pen in which the ponies are held, attempts to untie the ropes. He hides as William turns towards him.

William gestured to the ponies. "I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts."

Bert hits William with his ladle, and William squeals in pain. "I said sit down!"

Tom groaned. "I'm starving! Are we `aving horse tonight or what?"

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'," Bert snapped.

As William pulls out his handkerchief, Bilbo sees that he's wearing a long knife in his belt. Bilbo, unable to untie the ropes restraining the ponies, attempts to get the knife from the troll.

Tom began to complain. "How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken."

William agreed. "Except the chicken."

"That tastes like fish!" Tom continued.

Bert looked at them. "I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung."

William picks up a mug of drink, but Tom gets mad at him.

"There, that's my grog!" Bert exclaimed.

"Uhh, uhh, sorry," William apologized.

Bert hits William with his ladle again, knocking him down. He gets back up. Bert tastes the soup in his ladle. "Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is." Bert lets Tom taste some of the soup in the ladle; Tom gulps it down. "Wrap your _[indistinguishable]_ around that, mate. Eh? Good, innit? Heh, heh, heh. That's why I'm the cook."

Bilbo gets behind William and tries to reach for the knife, but William stand up and scratches his bottom. Bilbo is disgusted.

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!" Tom said.

William, about to sneeze, reaches behind him for his handkerchief, but accidentally grabs Bilbo instead, and sneezes all over him. He then realizes that he's not holding any ordinary booger. "Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

The other trolls gather around to look.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" William shakes Bilbo, covered in snot, off the napkin and onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Tom asked.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit," Bilbo responded

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" William inquired.

"Can we cook `im?" Tom put in.

"We can try!" William tries to grab Bilbo, but he dodges, only to be cornered by Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" Bert exclaimed.

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," Tom said hopefully.

"Grab him!" Bert yelled.

"It's too quick!" William whined.

As the trolls try to catch Bilbo, he runs around trying to dodge them. Bert accidentally hits William with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo is eventually caught by the legs by Tom, and held upside down in the air. "Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope," Bilbo responded.

"He's lying," William told the others.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal," William ordered.

Kili and Jasmine suddenly ran out of the bushes and cut William in the leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili exclaims at the same time Jasmine yells, "Release him!"

"You what?" Tom asks dumbly.

Kili growled. "I said, drop him."

Tom throws Bilbo at Kili and Jasmine; Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking Kili down as Jasmine turns out of the way in time. The rest of the Company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. As the dwarves fight, Bilbo grabs William's knife and cuts the ropes, freeing the ponies.

Tom sees him and grabs at Bilbo.

The dwarves stop fighting when they see the trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried out.

"No!" Thorin exclaimed.

Tom smirked at the group of dwarves and the one female. "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off."

Thorin looks at Bilbo in frustration, then plants his sword in the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well.

Jasmine had put her swords down but knew that at any second she would be able to use her arrows she hid with magic. She glanced at Thorin who met her gaze. Her eyes showed what she had planned. Stepping back slowly as she silently went into the shadows. She had to find Gandalf and fast.

The trolls have tied several dwarves (Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori) onto a spit and are roasting them over a fire; the rest (Thorin, Kili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin and Oin), and Bilbo, are tied up in sacks nearby. William hummed before saying, "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

Bert shook his head. "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

Dori swallowed and asked to his fellow dwarves tied with him, "Is this really necessary?"

William agreed with Bert, "Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

Oin glared at the trolls. "Untie us, you monsters!"

Gloin joined in. "Take on someone your own size!"

The dwarves on the spit and in the bags are all making noises and talking in fear.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," Tom snapped.

Bilbo, hearing what Tom said, has an idea. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

Dori called out, "You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur excalimed.

Bilbo manages to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. He faces the trolls. "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asks turning to Bilbo.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," Bilbo responded.

The dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. The ones in sacks kick him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asks before being silenced by Bert. "Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo stuttered.

"Yes? Come on," Bert presisted.

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!"

Bert turns to Tom. "Tom, get me the filleting knife."

Gloin and Dwalin go off on Bilbo. Gloin spoke first. "If I get you, you little-" Dwalin quickly added, "I won't forget that!"

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all," Tom insists.

Bilbo goes quiet for a second as he sees both Gandalf and Jasmine slipping behind some trees nearby.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." William grabs Bombur, who is in a sack, and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes," Bilbo improvised

William drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't," Bilbo continues.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin excalims in question.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin inquired.

The rest of the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolls his eyes as the dwarves mess up his plan. Thorin, understand Bilbo's plan, kicks the others. They then understand and go along with it. All the dwarves began proclaiming about how they're "riddled" with parasites:

Oin: "I've got parasites as big as my arm."

Kili: "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

Nori: "We're riddled."

Ori: "Yes, I'm riddled."

Dori: "Yes we are. Badly!"

Tom asked, "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo began but trailed off.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom excalimed

"Ferret?" Bilbo questioned.

Bert asked, "Fools?"

Gandalf and Jasmine appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing. "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled.

"Who's they?" Bert asked.

"No idea," Tom responded.

"Can we eat `em too?" William asked.

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still look uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin yelled.

It is morning; the dwarves have been freed from the spit and from the sacks. Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face.

Thorin asked Gandalf, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf responded, "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" Thorin inquired.

"Jasmine found me and told me to look behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece," Gandalf replied.

Thorin scoffed. "No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that," Gandalf told him.

Thorin looks repentant.

Gandalf and Thorin examine the statues of the trolls. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin looked confused. "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf said thoughtfully.

Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other.

Gandalf said, "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin nodded. "There must be a cave nearby."

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there is the end of the chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. This chapter I over 5000 words so it was a bit longer than the last two chapters. I love all of you. Please read and review and favorite and follow.

*sends internet kisses to all readers*

Eternal Sailor Solar


	6. Chapter 4

Why hello my lovely readers. I hope that all of you liked the last chapter and how long it was. :) Anywho, I know that I am starting this one and posting it rather quickly but that is because I have a question for all of you: Will you guys go to my page and tell me what stories you for sure want me to continue? I would much appreciate it.

Also, I will be doing a Previously on from now on so you all know what is going on in the story for each chapter from this one on.

_Song Lyric_

Previously On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson, The Hobbit, or any songs that are used in this fanfiction. I mean come on this is a FANFICTION website for a reason people.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously on Heir of Prophecy

It is morning; the dwarves have been freed from the spit and from the sacks. Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face.

Thorin asked Gandalf, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf responded, "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" Thorin inquired.

"Jasmine found me and told me to look behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece," Gandalf replied.

Thorin scoffed. "No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that," Gandalf told him.

Thorin looks repentant.

Gandalf and Thorin examine the statues of the trolls. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin looked confused. "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf said thoughtfully.

Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other.

Gandalf said, "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin nodded. "There must be a cave nearby."

**Chapter 4**

Jasmine looked at Thorin. "The cave is close. I caught a glimpse of it as I went to find Gandalf. I had Celestine try and find it. She should be coming back momentarily." Jasmine, Thorin, and Gandalf looked to the sky as Celestine let out a neigh alerting them of her return. The young demigod went up to her Pegasus and gently stroked her muzzle. "You found the cave didn't you girl?" She gave off a soft giggle as Celestine snorted in her face. Turning to the company she said, "Come on. She found the cave."

The company finds a large cave nearby, and they enter it. It is full of treasure the trolls have been hoarding.

Nori sniffs and exclaims, "Oh, what's that stench?!"

Gandalf looks around. "It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch."

As they enter the cave, many of the dwarves cough and retch at the pungence. Inside, they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

Bofur frowns. "Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it."

Gloin agress. "Agreed. Nori, get a shovel."

While exploring, Thorin finds two swords covered in cobwebs.

Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Realizing that they are Elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust.

Gandalf stops him. "You could not wish for a finer blade."

Reluctantly, Thorin holds on to the sword. He draws it out of its sheath a few inches as well. Both he and Gandalf as they hear Jasmine's sudden gasp of shock.

Jasmine had ventured father into the cave and froze seeing a Greek chest. She had opened it and froze gasping as she gazed at the circlet that Artemis had been meaning to give to her, but it had been stolen. The crescent moon necklace she wore began to hum softly. Her blue eyes turned and met Thorin's blue ones.

"What is wrong?" he and Gandalf asked at the same time.

Jasmine looked at everyone. Her gasp had caught their attention. "As I have told you all before...I am called the Heir of Prophecy. Not only that, but I am the second in command of my aunt's, Artemis', Hunters. Artemis is to give her second in command a circlet that will give that person the power of a minor goddess. Eons ago it was stolen causing her to give me this crescent moon pendant that would alert her I found the circlet." Jasmine stopped and turned back to the chest. "Only someone of royalty or of great magical power can place it on my head." Jasmine glanced behind her as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Thorin was looking at her.

"I will do it," he said shocking everyone in the company including himself.

Jasmine had a faint blush as she nodded. She watched Gandalf pick up the chest and hold it for Thorin who gently picked it up. Closing her eyes, Jasmine slowly bent her knees, kneeling as best she could. Her pendant was hot to the touch. As soon as the circlet was placed on her head, she glowed and her clothes changed to what looked to be silver clothing with slight Japanese influence. The crescent moon necklace she had vanished and reappeared as a small crescent moon tattoo on her left cheek. Her already blue eyes seemed to have a glow to them. All of her weapons were visible. She gave a gentle smile, speaking softly in Greek, "Ευχαριστούμε Θόριν. Δεν έχουν μόνο υπέρ μου, αλλά έχετε επίσης υπέρ της Άρτεμης, όπως καλά." (Thank you Thorin. You not only have my favor, but you also have Artemis' favor as well.)

Thorin looked at her and nodded, the hint of a smile on his face.

Near the end of the cave, some of the dwarves fill a chest with treasure, then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.

"We're makin' a long term deposit," Gloin told him.

Thorin turned and addressed the company."Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

On his way out, Gandalf steps on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another sword. Gandalf exits the cave and heads over to where Bilbo is sitting. He hands Bilbo the sword he just found. "Bilbo".

"Hmm?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf motions to the sword he was holding out to the hobbit. "Here. This is about your size."

Bilbo went wide eyed. "I can't take this."

Gandalf gave a soft smile. "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life," Bilbo protested.

Gandalf's face turned grave. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled.

"Gandalf-" Bilbo started.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf yelled.

Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. He then follows the others, who have run off into the woods.

Radagast rides at full speed through the forest on his rabbit-drawn sled. He pulls up short by the Company. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf questions.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast looked very, very worried.

"Yes?" Gandalf encourages.

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say. "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curls up his tongue, and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..."

Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"-stick insect!" Radagast finishes.

The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered.

Radagast, Gandalf, and Jasmine go off a few paces and speak privately. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs."

Gandalf goes wide eyed. "Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur," the Brown Wizard said.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf insisted.

"No, Gandalf, it is not," he said.

Jasmine quickly interrupted. "Wait...these spiders...do they speak in a language that sounds fouler than Black Speech?" she asked.

Radagast looked at her in awe. "Yes. Yes they do. Why do you ask?" Radagast then notices Jasmine's circlet. "You are the Heir of Prophecy," he murmured in shock.

Jasmine nodded and sighed heavily as she murmured to herself, "I hoped and prayed I would never have to use this." She pulled out a stone that had a skull head on it. She kissed it gently murmuring in Greek, "Ως κληρονόμος της προφητείας, θα ήθελα να σας καλέσει. Ένα μήνυμα για το θείο μου, οφείλω να σας πω. Ελάτε πίσω από τον κάτω κόσμο, σκελετός πολεμιστής." (As the Heir of Prophecy, I summon you. A message for my Uncle, I must tell you. Come forth from the Underworld, Skeleton Warrior.) Stepping back, Jasmine slammed the stone into the ground, which proceeded to crack. A skeleton hand shot out of the ground, gaining the company's attention. Looking at the warrior as it saluted her, she said in Greek, "Ειδοποιήστε ο θείος μου, ο Άδης, ότι τα είδη που οι Τιτάνες είχαν πρόβλημα να αγωνίζονται εδώ στη Μέση Γη. Πες του γρήγορα! Πάω!" (Alert my uncle, Hades, that the species that the Titans had trouble fighting are here in Middle Earth. Tell him quickly! Go!) Jasmine watched as the skeleton warrior shriveled into dust going into the Underworld leaving the stone she had thrown.

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance.

Bilbo jumped and looked around towards the sound. "Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?"

Bofur shook his head gravely. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears; it leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin. A third Warg suddenly jumps out surprising the company. However, Jasmine jumps in front of Thorin holding out her left arm as the warg bit down. Instead of her skin breaking, the teeth of the Warg broke. The young demigod swiftly stabbed it in the heart and flung it aside.

Thorin frowned and looked at Gandalf. "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo squeaked in fear.

Gandalf looked at Thorin frowning. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one," he answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

The gray wizard sighed heavily. "You are being hunted."

Dwalin went wide eyed. "We have to get out of here."

Ori began protesting. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

Radagast stood straight. "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf looked shocked. "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."

Radagast smirked. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

Yazneg, the orc leader of the Warg Riders, and his Wargs are searching through the forest for the Company.

Suddenly, Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest, and the Wargs start chasing him. "Come and get me! Ha ha!"

Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance. "Come on!"

The Company rushes across a rocky plain. In the distance, Radagast is being chased by the Wargs. One of them crashes while trying to catch him. As the Company runs across the plain, they see the Wargs not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks.

Gandalf shouts, "Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin exclaimed.

As the Company runs, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks, but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off.

As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover. "Ori, no! Come back!"

Gandalf frowns. "Come on! Quick!"

As the dwarves continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf. "Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf doesn't answer.

As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and scents the air. The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the dwarves kill them. The sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks.

Yazneg growls loudly. "The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!"

The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yells.

The company runs through a grassy plain; Wargs begin to surround them from all sides.

Gloin: "There they are!"

Gandalf furrows his brow. "This way! Quickly!"

They run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides.

Kili: "There's more coming!"

Thorin: "Kili! Shoot them!"

Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock; he runs toward it and disappears.

Jasmine frowns and begins to follow the wizard but is suddenly surrounded by her own small batch of Wargs and their riders. She rolled her neck causing it to crack loudly. "Let's do this boys." With speed almost faster than an elf, she drew her twin blades and began cutting down the Wargs and there riders. Blood splattered onto her outfit as she became a killing machine. She held up her arm as Yazneg brought his weapon down. Her glowing blue eyes met his foul looking ones and was able to portray who she was. She grunted as a Warg tackled her pulling her away from Yazneg.

Meanwhile, the rest of the company were fighting off the Wargs. Fili frowned as he glanced around. "We're surrounded!

Kili begins shooting at the Warg and the Warg-riders, killing some of them. "Where is Gandalf?"

Dwalin growled. "He has abandoned us!"

The dwarves gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As Yazneg and his Warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at Yazneg with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword. "Hold your ground!"

Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock and helps Jasmine up. "This way, you fools!"

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" As the Wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close. Kili shoots another.

Gandalf counted to himself, "Nine, ten."

"Kili! Run!" Thorin and Kili jump into the crack last. Just as Yazneg and his Wargs reach the crack, an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs. The Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make. "Elves."

There is a pathway at the end of the cave, leading away.

Dwalin furrowed his brow in confusion. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

Bofur gave him a look. "Follow it, of course!"

Gandalf and Jasmine both agree. "I think that would be wise."

The Company begins following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, the dwarves have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell. "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

Bilbo looked around in awe. "Rivendell."

Jasmine went wide eyed and slowly stepped away turning around as she gazed at the architecture. Her father had told her about this place. "κυριαρχούσε dell (Rivendell)," she murmured in Greek.

Gandalf smiled at Jasmine's reaction. "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin frowned scowling. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

Gandalf shook his head. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin retorted angrily, "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

Gandalf gave a slight smirk. "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He paused for a moment before he added, "And possibly Jasmine."

The Company walks across a bridge and enters Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about. Bilbo gazes in awe at the beauty of the place. The dwarves look uneasy. Jasmine looks at Thorin and puts a reassuring hand softly on his shoulder. "Θα είναι εντάξει, Θόριν. (It will be alright, Thorin.)"

A dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets them. "Mithrandir."

Gandalf brightened. "Ah, Lindir!"

As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin, "Stay sharp."

Lindir begins to speak to Gandalf noticing Jasmine out of the corner of his eye. _"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen (__We heard you had crossed into the Valley).__"_

Gandalf spoke in Common Tongue, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

Lindir frowned. "My lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf becomes puzzled. "Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"_Ifridî bekâr! (__Ready weapons!)__"_ Thorin shouted. "Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others. "Gandalf."

Gandalf bows gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_? (_My friend! Where have you been?)_"

Elrond frowned slightly. _"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. (__We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.)__"_ Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

Gandalf gave a slight chuckle. "Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin frowned yet again and said, "I do not believe we have met."

Elrond gave a smile. "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

Throin narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Ignoring this insult, Elrond turned to Jasmine and his eyes widened greatly as he realized who she is. He bowed his head and began speaking in perfect Greek, "Είναι πραγματικά τιμή να συναντήσω τον κληρονόμο της Προφητείας. Ελπίζω ότι θα αισθάνεται καλοδεχούμενος εδώ κατά τη διάρκεια της διαμονής σας. (It is truly an honor to meet the Heir of Prophecy. I hope that you feel welcomed here during your stay.)"

Jasmine gave a small smile as a soft blush stained her cheeks. She bowed her head in return. "Σας ευχαριστώ Λόρδος Έλροντ. Είμαι ευγνώμων για τη φιλοξενία σας. Ο πατέρας μου μου είπε ιστορίες από αυτό το μέρος κάθε φορά που θα τον επισκεφθεί στον Όλυμπο. (Thank you Lord Elrond. I am grateful for your hospitality. My father told me stories of this place whenever I would visit him on Olympus.)"

Elrond's eyes seemed to brighten ever so slightly. "Αν θέλετε, μπορώ να έχω ένα ζευγάρι elleths σας δείξει σε ένα δωμάτιο, καθώς καιένα μέρος για να κάνει μπάνιο. Είμαι βέβαιος ότι θα ήθελα να είναι και πάλι καθαρά. Η κόρη μου Arwin θα είναι σε θέση να σας πάρει ένα φόρεμα. Θα ήθελανα σας μιλήσω λίγο αργότερα από τη στιγμή που αναπαύονται. (If you would like, I can have a couple elleths show you to a room as well as a place to bathe. I am sure you would like to be clean again. My daughter Arwen will be able to get you a dress. I wish to speak to you sometime later once you are rested.)"

Jasmine's mood completely changed at the thought of taking a bath. "OH! That would be lovely! Thank you Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled and held up his hand. "No need for formalities. After all, you do hold a higher title than I. You are the Heir of Prophecy, the Lieutenant of Artemis, and the Princess of the Sun, Princess Jasmine."

Jasmine blushed even more and gave a crinkled eye smile (Like Kakashi Hatake from _Naruto_). "Please. I hate it when people call me that. I am simply Jasmine, a badass demigod." She gave a giggle as Elrond gave a smile.

Elrond turned from Jasmine and the dwarves and speaks in Elvish (Sindarin). The dwarves don't understand what he is saying. "_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. (__Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)__"_

Gloin frowned turning to the others. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" The dwarves grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily.

Gandalf speaks exasperatedly. "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves. "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

As the dwarves and Bilbo were led to the tables to eat, Jasmine was led to a lavish room where she was able to undress and bathe. The pool was filled with hot water that soothed her muscles. She had used magic to get shampoo, conditioner, and body wash all with the scent of vanilla and peaches. when she was finally out of the pool she dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body. the young demigod went wide eyed seeing the beautiful Elven dress fit for a princess. She smiled softly and put it on as best she could on her own. Turning towards her door as it opened, she smiled seeing a beautiful Elleth who must have been Elrond's daughter.

"That dress is very beautiful on you. Here let me fasten it up for you," she stated standing behind Jasmine.

Arwen was right. The dress was stunning. It was a beautiful, pale emerald dress that had silver threading and crystal-like beads on it. It had a tight bodice, and the neckline showed just the right amount of her bust while showing off her other curves as well before the skirt flared out to the floor. The sleeves showed her shoulders as they were connected to the top of her dress. They also were just loose enough so Jasmine wasn't uncomfortable. Jasmine sat in front of a mirror as Arwen did her hair into a beautiful style. Half of her hair was up in a braided updo while the other half dried naturally into beautiful, alluring waves. Jasmine stood and hugged the Elleth and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. As one last thing... Could you show me to the dining hall?"

Arwen smiled. "Of course."

Jasmine slipped on the beautiful emerald colored flats and picked up her skirt slightly to follow Arwen. The two of them talked about many things that had happened throughout Jasmine's childhood as they walked to the dining hall.

Meanwhile, the dwarves are sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, they are not very appreciative of the Elves' vegetables. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori frowned. "I don't like green food."

Dwalin looks through a bowl of greens. "Where's the meat?"

Oin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at in disgust.

Ori looks around the table. "Have they got any chips?"

An Elf maiden plays a harp in the background.

Elrond and Gandalf walk through the halls of Rivendell. "Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner."

Elrond chuckled. "Well, you never are."

They both laugh, and they arrive at the courtyard where the dwarves are eating. An elf maiden plays a flute; Oin, not liking the sound, stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet, and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music. Still at the feast, Elrond examines the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the trolls' hoard. He looks at Orcrist first. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines Glamdring. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Elrond's voice fades on the soundtrack, as Bilbo pulls out his sword and looks at it.

Balin looked at Bilbo. "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

Bilbo sighed softly. "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

Balin gave a small smile "I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really."

Elrond looked at Gandalf. "How did you come by these?"

Gandalf glanced at Thorin before answering Elrond. "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

Elrond became puzzled."And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

No one answers; Thorin looks perturbed. He then looked at the doors to the dining hall as they opened to show Elrond's daughter with another woman. It took him a moment to realize that the woman with Elrond's daughter was Jasmine. The same Jasmine that fought with and traveled with the company. He also noticed that everyone in the dining hall had gone silent as they stared at the demigod. He couldn't believe how truly beautiful she was even for a human.

Jasmine smiled softly as she and Arwen spoke about many different things. When they came to Elrond, Jasmine curtsied and smiled softly. "Good evening Elrond. Thank you so much for allowing me to bathe and rest up."

"Of course, Jasmine. Now let us begin the feast." He led Jasmine to the table with his daughter. Jasmine sat on the left as a dignified guest and Arwen and her brothers sat on his right as his children. Jasmine rolled her eyes and ate a healthy amount of food as she watched the dwarves. She looked over at Kili as he watched her wide eyed. "Yes Kili?" she asked.

"How can you eat this kind of food without meat?" he asked getting the attention of everyone at the table.

Jasmine placed her fork down and said, "That is quite simple... Where I come from, we humans eat many different kinds of food because they ALL have different nutrients that are good for you. In fact, " she held up a green veggie with her fork, "A veggie similar to this one in my world has nine gram of protein per one cup serving... For anyone to eat nine grams of protein for just a cup that is a lot because people should only have a certain amount of protein per day." She smirked seeing the dwarves look at each other before they all tried the vegetables. She burst out laughing as they began to throw the food at each other. "They are like children not wanting to eat," she murmured to Elrond who had the hint of a smile from her comment.

"Jasmine, I heard from Gandalf you have quite the singing voice. I would be honored if you performed a few songs for us," Elrond told her.

Jasmine blushed slightly under his intense gaze and said, "I am not that good Elrond."

"I beg to differ," Gandalf commented. "You are quite exceptional at singing."

She smiled and said, "Of course. You don't mind if I use some magic to summon an instrument to use for the songs?" she clarified. She had a few songs in mind to perform for them.

"Of course. Whatever you need," Elrond told her.

Jasmine smiled and stood walking towards where the musicians had been and silently asked Hecate to help her summon a piano to perform the songs she wanted. She sat down looking at the keys and smiled softly thinking of the first song. It was Nee, the opening of the anime _Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga_. She closed her eyes and began playing the soft piano for the music.

_"__Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?_  
_Watashi wa kimi wo omotte iru yo_

_Mado wo akeru to kanjita_  
_Ah yoru no nioi_  
_Ima dare no kao ga_  
_Kokoro no naka ni ukanda?_

_Tsumetai ame zubunure ni_  
_Natteta watashi ni_  
_Kimi dake ga sono te wo_  
_Sashinobete kureta nda_

_Naze itsumo kimi nan darou_  
_Sasaete kureru hito wa_  
_Sono tabi_  
_Mata suki ni natte iku_

_Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo_  
_Suki ni naru tte kurushii nda ne_  
_Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo_  
_Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake dayo_

_Sokkeinai taido shite mata_  
_Kyou ga sugite iku_  
_Hontou wa iya ni naru kurai_  
_Kimi ga ki ni naru no ni_

_Doushite suki na hito ni_  
_Sunao ni narenai ndarou_  
_Itsudemo_  
_Samishisa no uragaeshi_

_Nee kizuite hoshii yo_  
_Heiki dayotte_  
_Tsutaeru toki hodo naiteru koto_  
_Miageta yozora_  
_Hoshi ga kirei na dake de_  
_Koko ni kimi ga ite kuretaratte_

_Soba ni irareta nara_

_Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?_

_Doushite kono kimochi osaekirenai no?_

_Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo_  
_Suki ni narutte kurushii nda ne_  
_Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo_  
_Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake dayo_

_Ima kimi wo omotteru yo_

_Nee aitai yo."_

She finished with the last three notes of the song and blushed heavily as everyone clapped amazed by her performance. She smiled but it soon became a smirk when she began playing the deeper, louder notes for the introduction of "Alice" by Avril Lavigne.

_"__Trippin' out_  
_Spinnin' around_  
_I'm underground, I fell down_  
_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freakin' out_  
_So where am I now?_  
_Upside down_  
_And I can't stop it now_  
_It can't stop me now,_  
_Ohhh_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it!_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself (myself) in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet again_  
_Is this real? (Is this real?)_  
_Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)_  
_I'll take (I'll take)_

_Astand (A stand)_

_Until (Until)_

_The end_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I'll just turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me!_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me!_  
_I, and I won't cry."_

She smiled before pausing for a second and starting the notes for her final song, "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger.

_"__Love that once hung on the wall_  
_Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_  
_The echoes are gone in the hall_  
_But I still remember, the pain of December_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_  
_I'm sorry it's too late_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_You came back to find I was gone_  
_And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me_  
_Like we were nothing at all_  
_It's not that you meant to me_  
_Thought we were meant to be_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_  
_I'm sorry it's too late_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I let it go, and now I know_  
_A brand new life, down this road_  
_Where it's right, you always know_  
_So this time, I won't let go_

_There's only one thing left here to say_  
_Love's never too late_

_I've broken free from these memories_  
_I've let it go, I've let it go_  
_And two goodbyes, lend you this new life_  
_Don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go."_

She continued playing the softer piano notes and began to sing softly again after a couple moments.

_"Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
_Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
_Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
_Won't let you go, don't let me go."_

She stopped singing and stood from her seat at the piano bowing her head smiling shyly. She walked back towards the table and met Elrond, who embraced her, half way.

"That was wonderful Jasmine. Gandalf was right. You are exceptional at singing. I do hope that you can perform again the next time that you come here," Elrond told her.

Jasmine brightened and smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I would love to," she replied excitedly. "Also, is it okay if I go explore around a bit?" she asked softly.

Elrond nodded. "Ω! Επίσης, υπάρχει μια συνάντηση απόψε θέλω να περιέλθει. Θα έρθω να βρείτε μέσα σε λίγες ώρες. (Oh! Also, there is a meeting tonight i want you to come to. I will come find you in a few hours.)"

Jasmine gave a nod her smile forming a thin line before becoming a smile again as she went to explore Rivendell.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there you have it. This chapter is over 6000 words in Word. I hoped that you liked this chapter. I promise I will update soon.

With love,

Eternal_Sailor_solar


	7. Chapter 5

Well here is the fifth chapter. I am going to skip my big speal I normally have because there really isn't anything to say. So have fun with this chapter.

_Song Lyric_

Previously On

**Delphi's Speech**

_*Flashback*_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson, The Hobbit, or any songs that are used in this fanfiction. I mean come on this is a FANFICTION website for a reason people.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously On Chapter 4

She stopped singing and stood from her seat at the piano bowing her head smiling shyly. She walked back towards the table and met Elrond, who embraced her, half way.

"That was wonderful Jasmine. Gandalf was right. You are exceptional at singing. I do hope that you can perform again the next time that you come here," Elrond told her.

Jasmine brightened and smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I would love to," she replied excitedly. "Also, is it okay if I go explore around a bit?" she asked softly.

Elrond nodded. "Ω! Επίσης, υπάρχει μια συνάντηση απόψε θέλω να περιέλθει. Θα έρθω να βρείτε μέσα σε λίγες ώρες. (Oh! Also, there is a meeting tonight I want you to come to. I will come find you in a few hours.)"

Jasmine gave a nod her smile forming a thin line before becoming a smile again as she went to explore Rivendell.

Chapter 5

Jasmine had been exploring Rivendell for a good hour or so before she came across a beautiful garden. She smiled as she gazed around in awe. She couldn't believe the type of nature that was in this would. It was so peaceful and pure. She turned around for a second and saw Kili and FIli. A blush involuntarily crept up her cheeks before she turned away and seemed to vanish in the nature. She continued wandering around before going to the hall Elrond had told her about.

It was now evening. Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin, Jasmine, and Bilbo are standing in a hall in Rivendell.

Thorin frowned. "Our business is no concern of elves."

Gandalf groaned exasperated. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

Thorin sighed irritated and retorted, "It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

Gandalf stood. "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. He begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him. "Thorin, no!"

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it.

Elrond smiled gently. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walks a little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something. "_Cirth Ithil._"

Gandalf went wide eyed as did Jasmine. "Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."

Elrond nodded. "Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

Throin looked at the elf. "Can you read them?"

Elrond leads them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline table. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

As they look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud.

Elrond looked at the map and began to read, "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

Bilbo looked puzzled. "Durin's Day?"

Gandalf quickly answered him. "It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

Jasmine spoke next before Thorin could say anything. "Wait. If Durin's Day is the last moon of Autumn...that is the same as my home's Fall Equinox. That isn't a very good day. Demigods and Olympians stay away from the Equinoxes and try to not do anything drastic or stupid. Especially children of Apollo. If I am active as a demigod... It is bad omen.

Throin frowned even more than he already had. "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

Balin sat straighter. "We still have time."

Bilbo still looked confused. "Time? For what?"

Balin looked at the Hobbit. "To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

Elrond spoke next, interrupting their thoughts. "So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "What of it?"

Elrond spoke with no hint of malice. "There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

Gandalf became puzzled at Elrond's words. "Who do you mean?"

Elrond frowned at the grey wizard. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." As Elrond walks away, Gandalf turns slowly, thinking deeply.

Jasmine looked around and said, "This isn't good. You do realize that I may not be able to help the way that you want me to. The Fall Equinox has always been a dangerous time for me. I am not sure I can go into the mountain with you." She looked at Gandalf and Thorin, worry evident on her face.

Gandalf was silent. "I am sure you will be needed elsewhere at that time."

Jasmine went to speak but gasped softly as she felt her soul being tugged by that of Delphi. Being the Heir of Prophecy, there were times Delphi would take over. This was one of those times. Her eyes fluttered shut as she ignored the voices of Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf.

**"Hello Thorin Oakenshield. It seems you have gotten yourself into trouble again."**

Thorin furrowed his brow and noticed that there was a green haze around Jasmine's body. He recognized this voice. Suddenly, it struck him. This was that Oracle from the other world he had met well over 60 years ago. "Delphi. I see that you have shown yourself again."

**Delphi smiled. "Yes Thorin. You know full well that I only arrive when great danger lies ahead. The only difference now is that you will be seeing a lot more of me because of dear Jasmine. She is the Heir of Prophecy. There will be times where I have to take over when the Gods wish to speak with her or whenever I have a message for you and the company."**

Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf all frowned.

Gandalf spoke up. "And what do you have to tell us now Oracle?"

**Delphi suddenly frowned. "Thorin the feelings that you have grown are not hidden from everyone in Olympus. Even the Fates have seen what you have developed. Know this... The Fates already know who she shall be with, even if it is not on this specific journey. You will not accept who she will be with...at first. However, as time passes, you will."**

Thorin frowned even more. How in Durin's name did this Oracle know how he felt. And what did she mean when she said that he wouldn't like who she would end up with?

**"My time is over. Know this... Jasmine will remember nothing from the times I take over. If she goes to Olympus, that is all she will remember."**

With that Jasmine gasped loudly and felt dizzy as Delphi suddenly forced her soul back into her body. Jasmine furrowed her brow as she saw the way that Thorin was staring at her. "What did Delphi say?" she asked but received no answer from anyone. The young demigod frowned and sighed heavily sitting down.

Gandalf soon spoke up after a few long moments of silence. "It is best we all head to bed and get some rest. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

Jasmine stayed silent as she looked out at the night sky. "You guys head to bed. There is something that I need to think on." She stood from her seat and left the pavilion. While Delphi had taken over, her uncle, Hades, had taken that time to speak with her of something that had happened...

_*Flashback*_

_Jasmine gasped as she opened her eyes and was in the Underworld. Delphi had taken over again. At times there was no warning as to when. Others, Delphi would nag her and then take over. The young demigod looked around and realized she was in the palace of the throne room in the castle._

_"Jasmine," a voice sounded behind her._

_Jasmine jumped and turned seeing Hades. "Uncle Hades... What is it? Did something happen? Who was it that died?"_

_Hades looked at her grimly. "Many have died. More will die in the final battle. I do not know when that will take place, but Jasmine you not being here is bad. Because you are gone, many believe that you are dead. We gods have not said anything, but many will ask us soon what had happened to you."_

_"Then I am giving you permission to tell them what has happened. I know that many probably assume I am dead, but I am not. Tell them that I have been taken elsewhere to follow my true destiny. I may not come back till after the final battle because of what I must do, but I WILL come back. I know it."_

_"How do we know that?" the voice of Nico di Angelo sounded behind her._

_Jasmine turned to her cousin and felt her soul slipping back to her body. "I swear on the River Styx I WILL return," she was able to say before she returned to her body._

_*End Flashback*_

Jasmine leaned against a ledge and gazed up at the moon murmuring, "Please Aunt Arty... Father... Help me on this quest. Please."

It was now late at night. Wargs howl. Yazneg and his Warg Scouts and Wargs step into the ruin on Weathertop, where many other Wargs and Orcs are gathered. A large, white Warg growls at him. Behind the White Warg is a tall, pale Orc, facing away. It is Azog.

Yazneg bowed his head before he began to speak. _"Khozdayin… Dorguz… zuranimid. (The Dwarves, Master... we lost them.) Shugi golgai gelnakhanishim- (Ambushed by Elvish filth, we were-)"_

Azog didn't turn, not please at the result or there lack of. _"Sha nargiz ob-hakhtil… (I don't want excuses...) Nargiz khobdi Rani Khozdil! (I want the head of the Dwarf King!)"_ Azog turns around and approaches Yazneg. His left arm, which Thorin Oakenshield cut off long ago during the battle of Azanulbizar, has been replaced with a metal arm and claw.

Yazneg stammered slightly. _"Murganish dum…Turim hag shad._ _Zorzor go-kairaz obguraniz._ (_We were outnumbered...there was nothing we could do.__ I barely escaped with my life.)"_

"_Ki go-kairag baganig._ (_Far better you had paid with it.)" _Azog strokes Yazneg's head with his right hand, then grabs and lifts Yazneg by the throat with his metal left hand. With a roar, Azog throws him against the pillars to the side. Wargs attack Yazneg, killing him and eating him. Yazneg's fellow Rider quakes in fear at the sight; however, the White Warg and Azog are unfazed. _"Khozd-shrakhun gud sha kilyash-zag. Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud! (__The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough.__ Send out word, there is a price on their heads!)"_

The rest of the Orcs leap on their Wargs; they all run off from Weathertop to do Azog's will.

Back in Rivendell, the Dwarves are having a late-night party in their quarters. They roast sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture. Bofur, seeing a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looks at his sausage thoughtfully. "Bombur!"

As Bombur looks up, Bofur throws him the sausage. Bombur catches it; the weight of the sausage is just too much for the bench, and the bench breaks; Bombur, shrieking, falls to the floor, along with all his food. The dwarves laugh uproariously.

Gandalf and Elrond walk up a flight of stairs and into a pavilion. "With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I."

Elrond shook his head. "It is not me you must answer to."

Gandalf looks and sees a tall, beautiful, female Elf standing framed against the moonlight. She slowly turns around. It is Galadriel. "Lady Galadriel."

Galadriel smiled gently. "Mithrandir. It has been a long time."

Gandalf is silent for a moment before answering. _"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien. (Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien.)"_

Galadriel smiles.

Gandalf then speaks again. "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

A voice sounds out of the darkness. "He didn't. I did."

Gandalf turns and sees Saruman the White; he bows to him. "Saruman."

Saruman gives a small smile. "You've been busy of late, my friend."

The White Council, composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, are in the pavilion. Gandalf and Saruman sit at a table; Elrond and Galadriel stand or walk about. Dawn is slowly breaking.

Saruman speaks first. "Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

Gandalf rose an eyebrow. "Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

Galadriel quickly interjected her thought. "The dragon has long been on your mind."

Gandalf nodded. "This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

Saruman scoffed. "What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

Elrond spoke now. "Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace."

Gandalf's voice rose slightly. "Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

Elrond spoke again. "Hardly a prelude to war."

Saruman sighed. "Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists."

Galadriel spoke with a slightly sharp tone. "Let him speak."

Gandalf took a deep breath and began to explain. "There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood'. and they say..."

Saruman gave a slight scoff. "Well, don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say."

Gandalf finally explained. "They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead."

Saruman scoffed again. "That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

Gandalf protested. "And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen-"

Saruman went slightly wide eyed. "Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow."

A female voice interrupted them. "That is not totally true. 5000 years ago Sauron fought with creatures that the Titans fought eons ago in my world. Radagast told me these are the same creatures. Sauron's body may be destroyed, but his spirit may yet remain."

The four council members turned to see Jasmine in all of her glory as the second-in-command of Artemis' hunters.

Saruman stood to bow, but Jasmine held up a hand to stop him. She bowed her head to them and took her place against a pillar. she looked at them staring at her. "Please do not stop on my account."

Gandalf turned to Saruman. "Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life."

Saruman shook his head. "It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods..."

Saruman's voice fades away as Galadriel focuses on Gandalf, and speaks to him in his mind. Galadriel, telepathically says, "You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur."

Gandalf replies telepathically, "Yes."

Galadriel, telepathically: "Show me."

Gandalf lifts Radagast's package, which he had in his lap, and places it on the table. It lets out a dull thud.

Saruman's voice comes in again as the pair stop their telepathic conversation. "…or I'd think I was talking to myself…"

Elrond frurrowed his brow. "What is that?"

Galadriel answered somberly, "A relic of Mordor."

Elrond, who was reaching out to unwrap the package, draws his hand back. He then reaches for it again and opens it, revealing the sword Radagast took from the spirit in Dol Guldur. The White Council members look upon it in shock. "A Morgul blade."

Galadriel stands next to Elrond. "Made for the Witch-king of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

Elrond shook his head in disbelief. "This is not possible. A powerful spells lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened."

Jasmine chose this time to interrupt. "Again... That is not one hundred percent true. After all in my world everyone thought that Kronos would never rise again. However as certain events began to happen, every demigod and Olympian god knew that Kronos would return. There was a ring that Sauron held and controlled no? Was that ring ever destroyed properly? If not then there is the possibility that Sauron will rise again. He may not rise now, but it will happen.

Saruman frowned and seemed to ignore what the demigod said as he turned to Gandalf and asked, "What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I have none."

Saruman seemed to smirk. "Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes…"

Saruman's voice fades away as Galadriel again focuses on Gandalf. She speaks to him telepathically. "They are leaving."

Gandalf, telepathically: "Yes."

Galadriel, telepathically: "You knew."

Saruman's voice came back in again. "…I am afraid there is nothing else for it."

Gandalf nods. Galadriel smiles slightly. A step is heard, and they all turn around.

Lindir come up and bows. "My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they've gone."

Jasmine frowned and cursed loudly in Greek. "I knew it. I had a feeling Thorin would be an ass and completely ignore the hospitality given to him and his company." Jasmine's face was now in a scowl as she turned to the railing that was on the other side of the pavilion where she had been leaning against the pillar. She brought her fingers to her lips and gave a loud whistle calling for Celestine. Jasmine stood on the railing and jumped over the edge landing perfectly in her saddle.

Gandalf gave a smile as he watched Celestine take to the air.

It was now morning, and the dwarves were hiking along the path away from Rivendell. Thorin looked towards the rest of the group over his shoulder. "Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

Balin nodded to Thorin. "Aye."

Bilbo turns around and looks back at Rivendell, longingly.

Thorin frowned. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

The dwarves and Bilbo continue on their journey. However, they all stopped and turned around as a loud neigh from a horse sounded. Bilbo looked into the air and said, "Look. It's Jasmine on Celestine!" He watched in awe as Celestine dived down and landed with grace in front of the company.

Thorin frowned at the demigod as she demounted from her steed.

"Do you have any idea how idiotic you are leaving me behind Thorin Oakenshield?!" she exclaimed.

"I do not remember having to tell you when I would leave with my company," he remarked.

Jasmine frowned and came up to the dwarf king boxing his ears. "You are just like Percy. You leave others behind not caring that they actually want to help you. Especially since I am a healer and if there is ever a time any of you have an injury and I wasn't here, y'all could die from that simple injury. Ya understand me?!"

All of the dwarves as well as Bilbo nodded in understanding still shocked at what she had done to Thorin.

"Good. Now Shall we head out. I seem to remember you were leading Balin," she stated.

Everyone continued out on the journey.

Back in Rivendell, Gandalf and Galadriel are the only ones remaining in the pavilion. "You will follow them?

Gandalf nodded to the Lady of Light. "Yes."

Galadiel looked out at the morning light that brightened Rivendell. "You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes." Gandalf turns and starts walking away.

When he has gone a short distance, Galadriel speaks again. "Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?

Gandalf seemed to shrug. "I don't know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage."

Galadriel suddenly appears in front of Gandalf, and she takes his old, weary hands in hers. Galadriel, telepathically: "Do not be afraid, Mithrandir." Galadriel, aloud: "You are not alone." Galadriel tucks a loose strand of Gandalf's hair back. _"Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon. (__If you should ever need my help, I will come.)__"_

Gandalf bows, and Galadriel gently moves her hands away from his. Gandalf looks up, and Galadriel has disappeared.

Many scenic shots of the Dwarves, Jasmine, Celestine flying above, and Bilbo hiking through the wilderness of Middle-earth, over ranges, mountains, and plains. They are crossing the Misty Mountains; the trail is narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. There is a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

Thorin holds tightly to the rocks as best he can. "Hold on!"

As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm; Dwalin manages to pull him back in time.

Thorin looked at the company and exclaimed, "We must find shelter!"

Jasmine frowned and yelled as best she could to Thorin, "I'm going to take Celestine and try to find shelter!" She froze and went wide eyed.

Both Jasmine and Dwalin go wide eyed and exclaim at the same time, "Watch out!"

The Dwarves look up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air; it hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain. Balin points to the other side. "This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain; it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

Bofur watches in both fear and awe. "Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

Thorin frowns and scolds him, "Take cover: you'll fall!" The dwarf King paled and yelled out as Jasmine jumped off the ledge. The entire company almost sighed in relief as Celestine bolted up towards the sky and dodged to oncoming boulders from the stone giants.

Kili frowned looking around as best he could. "What's happening?"

Giant #1 throws the boulder far in the air; another stone giant, #2, appears from behind the Company, and it is hit in the head. The dwarves yell at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of the Company members splits; part of the group is on one side, and part on the other.

Fili pales and reaches out for his brother. "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..."

As the two stone giants fight with their fists, the dwarves hold on tight as they are flung around. One of the groups manages to jump to a different spot. A third stone giant appears, and it throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two. That one falls over; as the first group watches, it appears to them that the other group of the Company has been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm.

Thorin pales. "No! No! Kili!"

The group rushes to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed, but they are safe.

Balin sighed in relief. "We're all right! We're alive!"

Bofur glanced around in worry. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

Ori pointed to the ledge that Bilbo was hanging onto. "There!"

Dwalin shouted, "Get him!"

Bilbo is hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. As the dwarves try to pull him up unsuccessfully, Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the others pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling too; however at the last minute, Jasmine came and saved Thorin placing him on Celestine. She landed and got off as the others swarmed both Bilbo and Thorin.

Dwalin said in relief, "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

Thorin frowned. His pride was beginning to get in his way again. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

They go off and find a cave with Jasmine leading and Celestine flying in the air.

Dwalin looks inside and nods. "It looks safe enough."

Thorin stops the others from entering. "Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern. "There's nothing here."

Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands. "Right then! Let's get a fire started."

Thorin protested. "No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Balin looks at Thorin in shock. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

Thorin's voice was stern. "Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

Outside, in the valleys before the Misty Mountains, the White Warg sniffs the ground; Azog is on its back. He speaks in the Black Speech; the translated meaning is: "The scent is fresh! They have taken the mountain pass." He and the rest of the Warg Scouts race off after the dwarves.

The Company is resting in the cave; all the dwarves are asleep. Bilbo, only pretending to be asleep, stealthily opens his eyes and looks around. Seeing that no one is watching, he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he starts to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

Bofur, who is standing watch, sees Bilbo trying to leave. He jumps up and tries to stop him. They whisper so as not to wake the others. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bilbo looked at him and then saw Jasmine staring at him as well. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur protested. "No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Thorin, who was awake, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listened.

Bofur replied in understanding. "You're homesick; I understand."

Bilbo shook head again. "No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bofur looks offended, and Bilbo is repentant. "I am sorry, I didn't..."

Thorin listened on.

Jasmine chose this time to go to Bilbo and gently set a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Bilbo, we both understand. I most of all," she whispered softly. "I mean I was dragged here by some unknown force to an unknown world. Now look at me. I am here as a female warrior which is quite unheard of here."

Bofur interjected again. "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's other shoulder.

Bilbo soon turns and begins to walk away.

Bofur looks at Bilbo's hilt. "What's that?"

Something is glowing; Bilbo pull his sword part way out of its sheath and sees that it is growing bright blue, meaning Orcs are nearby. Thorin raises his head as he hears strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

Thorin bolted to his feet. "Wake up. Wake up!"

Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards; the floor is really a giant trap door. The entire Company falls down a chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage. As they struggle to get up, a horde of goblins attacks them, takes away their weapons, and drags them all away.

Jasmine cried out slightly as the goblins grabbed her arms and pulled them to the point of them coming out of their sockets.

As the dwarves are lead away kicking and yelling, Bilbo somehow gets missed by the goblins; not seeing him they leave him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder, sees this happen. Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats fly in the darkness. Bilbo draws his sword, which is glowing bright blue, and slowly follows the goblins. Suddenly, one goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword. After a brief fight in which Bilbo barely manages to keep himself alive, the goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of a platform and fall through the darkness.

Meanwhile, the goblin horde brings the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other goblin, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over her swinging chin. The dwarves' weapons are piled together.

The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several goblins, and approaches the Company. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

Grinnah bowed to the Great Doblin. "Dwarves, Your Malevolence. And a human girl."

Great Goblin gasped in shock. "Dwarves? A human girl?"

Grinnah nodded. "We found them on the front porch."

The Great Goblin smirked mainly staring at Jasmine as he spoke, "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The goblins search the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot. Two of the Goblins began searching Jasmine and seemed to take their time doing so.

Jasmine snarled loudly and struggled against the two goblins. She snarled again jerking before speaking in Greek knowing the goblins would recognize the language. "Είστε τίποτα, αλλά ειδωλολάτρες! Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία Gea αποκήρυξε το είδος σας! (You are nothing but heathens! No wonder Gea disowned your kind!)"

All of the goblins stilled at the sound of her language.

The Great Goblin frowned and spoke again, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

None of the dwarves responded.

The Great Goblin sat back in his throne. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the female." The Great Goblin points at Jasmine.

A few of the goblins instantly rushed forward towards Jasmine. They were stopped, however, when Thorin stepped forward. "Wait."

The Great Goblin smirked. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin looked up in surprise and disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

Back in the throne room of the Great Goblin, dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." He leered at Jasmine and ordered his men to bring her to him.

Jasmine cried out as the smaller goblin roughly brought her forward. She snarled again as another goblin began ripping her shirt. "Let. Me. Go," she hissed.

Grinnah, one of the goblins, is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it.

The Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he speaks, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave ripped through the area, flinging goblins through the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up.

It is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

So there is the fifth chapter. I know a lot of you are probably mad at me for ending the chapter where it did. However, do not fear. I promise I will try not to do it again. After all because I am using the actual script wording in this story... I have less than 5000 words left for _An Unexpected Journey_.

Tata for now,

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	8. Chapter 6

Hello people... I hoped that you liked the last chapter at least a little bit. Please don't kill me for how I left it off. Blame my friend for convincing me to do it that way. "Cliffhangers are amazing... Until you read it." As said by her. So now you have proof. *sigh* Now on with the- Hey Emma! Give me back my-

No its mine now muwhahaha! Hello fabulous readers now admit it cliff hangers are amazing and you all love and worship them! Think of the Hunger Games people! No I want to keep typing hey-

*steals back keyboard glaring at her* Sorry about that my lovely readers... As you can see my friend stole the keyboard but now I have it back. Anyways... Shall we get on with the story?

P.S. Don't get mad because I didn't want to include the riddle part with Gullom and Bilbo...

_Song Lyric_

Previously On

**Delphi's Speech**

_*Flashback*_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson, The Hobbit, or any songs that are used in this fanfiction. I mean come on this is a FANFICTION website for a reason people.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously on Chapter 5

The Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he speaks, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave ripped through the area, flinging goblins through the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up.

It is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

Chapter 6

The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff.

The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins. "He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Jasmine gave another snarl before she broke the hold of the goblins and swung giving each of them right hooks no one would want to mess with. She slid underneath the Great Goblin as he stands from his throne and is able to retrieve her two short swords while her bow and quiver full of arrows appear on her back. With speed rivaling that of an Elf, she loaded her bow and struck down goblin after goblin. The gem on her circlet glowed slightly as her arrows became powered with her minor goddess powers.

Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

A dwarf cries out. No one knows which one though. "Nori!"

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below.

The rest of the dwarves and Gandalf continue to fight. "Follow me. Quick! Run!" Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room.

Jasmine easily dodged the goblins that came at her as she followed after the company cutting down any of the goblins that came after them.

Meanwhile, Bilbo is hurrying through a cave, fleeing from Gollum, whom we can hear in the distance.

"Give it to us!"

Bilbo is in a side cave; he sees Gollum running past the entrance of the cave he is in. Gasping, he turns around and tries to run through a crack in the wall. However, he gets stuck partway through. He looks up in fear as Gollum, attracted by the noise, backtracks and sees Bilbo stuck in the crack.

Snarling, Gollum approaches Bilbo. "It's ours. It's ours!" Gollum snarls again.

Bilbo exhales and pushes as hard as he can; he manages to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons are ripped off in the process and they hit Gollum in the face.

Gollum snarls.

On the other side of the crack, Bilbo falls down from his exertions. As he hits the ground, the Ring, which was in his hand, flies into the air. As it descends, Bilbo reaches up to grab it; instead of landing in his hand, however, the Ring slides onto his finger, and Bilbo suddenly becomes invisible.

Gollum jumps into the area where Bilbo is, growling, and looks around for Bilbo; however, since Bilbo is invisible, he doesn't see him, and Gollum continues down the cave.

Bilbo, with the Ring on, sees everything as if he's in a different reality. All the colors are muted, and the edges of everything are blurred and wavy.

Gullom's voice sounds from in front of Bilbo. "Thief! Baggins!"

Seeing Gollum run away, Bilbo slowly stands up in shock.

Back with the company, Gandalf, Jasmine, and the dwarves are running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them.

Gandalf turns his head slightly and calls to the company. "Quickly!"

A dwarf's voice calls out, but no one knows whose voice it was exactly. "Faster!"

Dwalin sees several goblins running at them from in front. "Post!" He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!" He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company do the same. Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

Thorin's voice cries out, "Cut the ropes!" Thorin and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at him. He deflects some arrows with his sword; he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them. As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

Jasmine looked around sensing the evil from the ring that Bilbo had in his possession. She casted a look to Gandalf who seemed to tell her they would speak later.

Gandalf speaks again, "Quickly!"

The dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the maze-like paths; they get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

Thorin yells to the company, "Jump!"

Several of the dwarves as well as Jasmine manage to jump to the other path; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on. As the path swings back again, the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well. They cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The dwarves, Jasmine, and Gandalf continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way. Soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company. As the Company pauses, hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin swings his mace twice and Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Before Gandalf could respond, Jasmine leapt forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain. Jasmine lands on the ground and knocks three arrows all glowing softly with power. She sends a nod to Gandalf.

The Great Goblin howled in pain "Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

The Great Goblin growled to the best of his ability. "That'll do it."

Gandalf sends a nod to Jasmine, who releases her three arrows one by one. The first landing in between his eyes. The second landing in his throat. The third landed right in his heart.

The Great Goblin fell over bleeding out and dead. His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves cling on, screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage.

Bofur rubbed his head. "Well, that could have been worse."

Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cry out in pain.

Dwalin groans. "You've got to be joking!"

As the dwarves extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili looks up and sees thousands of goblins running at them.

Kili pales and calls out behind him. "Gandalf!"

Dwalin shakes his head exasperated. "There's too many! We can't fight them."

Gandalf glances at Jasmine nodding slightly. "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

The dwarves get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run away, following Gandalf.

Jasmine stays behind the company and shoots an arrow into the air with her powers as the daughter of Apollo stunning the goblins for a few moments. She runs after the company and yells, "We must move quicker. That power will only stun them for a few moments."

Meanwhile, Gollum jumps into a tunnel, a tunnel with an exit to the side of the mountain. Daylight is visible through the exit. "Wait, my Precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum."

Bilbo slowly approaches, invisible with the Ring on. He has his sword drawn. Hearing a noise, Gollum quickly hides behind a rock. As Bilbo watches, Gandalf and the dwarves run by, escaping through the exit. Bilbo, seeing his companions, is frantic. The dwarves, Jasmine, and Gandalf run down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain. Gollum again enters the tunnel, looking for Bilbo and the Ring. Bilbo, still invisible, put his sword to Gollum's neck, then pulls back to swing the sword and cut off Gollum's head. Before he can swing, however, Gollum turns around, looking down the passageway behind him. He cannot see Bilbo, but Bilbo can see him. Again, Bilbo places the tip of his sword at Gollum's throat, but he hesitates upon seeing Gollum's extreme sadness. For a second, Gollum looks almost human. Bilbo lowers his sword, pitying Gollum and remembering what Gandalf told him about swords and courage. Bilbo then looks determined and takes a deep breath, stepping back a few feet. Hearing Bilbo's feet, Gollum frowns and begins to growl. Bilbo runs forward and leaps over Gollum, stepping on Gollum's head and knocking him over in the process. Still invisible, Bilbo runs out the exit.

Gollum jumps up and scrabbles around him, trying to grab the invisible Bilbo, roaring all the while. "Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!"

Still invisible, Bilbo runs down the mountain after the rest of the Company. Far in front of him, Gandalf pauses to count how many dwarves are with him. The dwarves pause to collect their breath.

Jasmine tenses and turns around staring right at Bilbo. She is able to see through the magic in which the ring has because of her double amount of power. Her eyes widen as she realizes that no one else but her can see the hobbit.

Gandalf looks around and begins counting the members of the company. "Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen. Jasmine is here as well... That makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

Dwalin cursed and looked around. "Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!"

Gloin looked at Dori. "I thought he was with Dori!"

Dori held up his hands. "Don't blame me!"

Gandalf began to question the dwarves. "Well, where did you last see him?"

Nori spoke up next. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

Gandalf's voice raises slightly. "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Bilbo, still invisible, has caught up to the rest of the group. He hides behind a tree as Thorin speaks. He glances out and meets Jasmine's eyes. He himself goes wide eyed knowing she was the only one who could see him in this state.

Thorin growled violently. "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bilbo, who is still invisible, hears everything Thorin said. He leans on the tree as he ponders what he has just heard.

The dwarves look at each other.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo steps out from behind the tree, no longer invisible. The dwarves look up in shock and relief.

Gandalf laughs as he speaks. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strides forward into the group; he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

Jasmine gently places a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and gives a reassuring smile. Her eyes said that he would be fine and that the others will begin to accept him.

Kili smiled. "Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

Fili looked at the hobbit in awe. "How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!"

Dwalin agreed with Fili. "How, indeed."

There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. In the end, he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. Gandalf and Jasmine are the only ones to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket. Gandalf looks a bit perturbed. "Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Jasmine smiled. "All that matters now is that our dear friend has returned to us by some miracle."

Thorin glared at the pair stepping towards Bilbo. "It matters! I want to know: why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo kept his ground looking at Thorin. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." After Bilbo speaks, there is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said.

Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much - for the better.

Jasmine looks at Thorin shaking her head at his reaction. She knew for a fact that the others would now accept the Hobbit. She didn't know the dwarf king would ever accept Bilbo.

Azog and his Warg Riders arrive to the top of the mountain. Azog speaks in black speech which means, "Run them down! Tear them to pieces!" He swings his mace forward, and several of his Wargs (without riders) leap forward and race down the mountain after the Company, howling.

Hearing the howling, the Company members realize they are in danger.

Thorin pales. "Out of the frying pan..."

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf finishes.

They all start running down the mountain as fast as they can. The Wargs follow them rapidly; it becomes nighttime.

Soon the foremost Warg catches up to the group and leaps at Bilbo; Bilbo ducks behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head. The Warg lands in front of him. Growling, it charges at him. Bilbo pulls out his sword and holds it in front of him; the charging Warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls down dead. Bilbo looks on in surprise.

A few more Wargs catch up to the fleeing dwarves, but they are quickly dispatched. The Company reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they are trapped there, as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

Gandalf yells to everyone in the company. "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. Other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it is stuck firmly. He continues to pull.

Thorin warns the others as the wargs and their riders approach. "They're coming!"

Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosts Balin up. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees too. The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approach. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg; he looks up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly clambers up a tree as the Wargs rush below him. Dozens of Wargs circle the trees in which the Company members are perched. Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispers to it; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly.

Thorin looks at Azog in shock. "Azog?!"

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously. _"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?_ _Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob._ (_Do you smell it? The scent of fear?__ I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.)"_

Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father. "It cannot be."

Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders. _"Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da! (__That one is mine__ Kill the others!)_

At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggle to hold on.

Jasmine growled and gave Gandalf a look that told him she was about to do something completely stupid. She pushed off of the tree and landed on the ground doing a somersault to catch herself. She stood drawing both of her short swords as she kept her gaze on Azog. She smirked as one sword gave a goldish glow while the other gave a silverish glow.

Azog growled as he instantly recognized who Jasmine was. _"Sho gad adol!_ (_Drink their blood!)"_

Jasmine took a deep breath and turned and began slashing at and cutting down different wargs and their riders to try and stop the tree the company was on from falling.

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree doesn't fall over.

Azog laughs.

Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone. He grabs it and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then throws it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire.

Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance.

Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili. "Fili!"

Fili catches the pinecone. Bilbo and the dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire; they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight.

Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer.

Suddenly, the company's cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far, below. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around.

Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori's leg. "Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

Dori calls out to Gandalf. "Mister Gandalf!"

Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls, but Celestine is suddenly seen in the sky as she dives down with great speed and is able to catch both of the dwarves.

Dori goes wide eyed and holds onto Celestine's mane tightly. "Hold on, Ori!"

Azog growls.

Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, look on. Thorin runs through the burning ground past Jasmine and at Azog and his White Warg.

Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face.

Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him.

Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin.

Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori and Ori both watch from Celestine.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

Balin goes wide eyed in fear of losing his friend and king. "Nooo!"

Azog roars in excitement.

Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree.

The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain.

Dwalin tries to get off and tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to breaks, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin. "Thorin! Nooo!"

As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He is almost unconscious.

Suddenly a golden looking arrow hits the white Warg in the shoulder. Azog looks in the direction that it came from. Standing there was Jasmine tears slipping from her eyes and a fierce fire in her eyes that Azog almost cowers at. "No one- absolutely no one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Her voice suddenly goes to Greek knowing the Azog can recognize it. "Μπορείτε να δοκιμάσετε όλα αυτά που θέλετε, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα βλάψει κανέναν άλλο που με νοιάζει και πάλι! (You can try all that you want, but you will never harm anyone else that I care about again!)

Azog gave a violent growl before saying to the followers he had left, _"Biriz torag khobdudol._ _(Bring me the Dwarf's head.)"_

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin.

Bilbo, seeing this, pull out his own sword, which glows blue. The orc approaches Thorin and places its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin. As he swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over. As they fight, Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc.

As Azog growls in anger, Thorin goes unconscious.

Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stands in front of the unconscious Thorin and protects his body. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs.

Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs; the translated meaning is: "Kill him."

Jasmine goes wide eyed in sudden fear. "Noooo!"

A couple of Wargs and Riders approach Bilbo, snarling.

Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who have managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them.

In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg.

The White Warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying, however.

As the fighting around them continues, Azog and his White Warg approach Bibo to kill him. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs, and Bilbo is at Azog's mercy.

Suddenly, the moth returns to Gandalf.

Several more Eagles appear and join the fray. Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs.

Azog snarls in frustration.

One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground.

Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; the Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bilbo and snatches him off the ground. It then throws Bilbo, and he screams as he falls toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. When only Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an Eagle.

Jasmine smirked and ran jumping off the edge glad that Celestine had let Dori and Ori onto an Eagle. She does a couple of flips in the air and lands on Celestine's saddle with grace and perfection she urges her stead to quickly catch up with the Eagle holding Thorin.

As the Eagles fly away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons; the others worry about him.

Fili goes wide eyed seeing his unconscious uncle. "Thorin!"

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; it is the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin. "Thorin! Thorin."

Jasmine quickly came up to Thorin's side and began checking over his injuries. She heals him as much as she can before Gandalf must take over. She frowns and looks up Gandalf after she finished because Thorin is still not responding.

Bilbo runs up.

Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell.

Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly."The halfling?"

Gandalf smiled softly in relief "It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

Thorin looks at the wizard. "And what of Jasmine?" he asked weakly.

Jasmine placed a hand on Thorin's hand. "Don't worry Thorin. Both of us are here and perfectly safe."

By now, the other dwarves have all been landed on the Carrock, and they surround the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up.

However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

As everyone chuckles, the Eagles fly away, screeching.

Thorin turns to Jasmine and comes up to her. "You also were acting out of idiocy! At times I forget that you are merely human. A female human at that!"

Jasmine gave a smirk. "Well as a demigod we have a tendency to act completely and utterly idiotic at times."

Thorin shakes his head and looks beyond Jasmine and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

Bilbo goes wide eyed in awe. "Is that what I think it is?

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

Gandalf nods confirming both Jasmine's and Bilbo's theory. "Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

Thorin gives a whimsical smile. "Our home."

A bird cheeps and flies by.

Oin goes wide eyed and points at the bird. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

More birdsong is heard.

Gandalf smiles. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

Thorin gazes at the flying bird. "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

Bilbo nods. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them.

The thrush flies across the Desolation of Smaug, flying in front of the ruined gates of Erebor, and then finally lands on a rock on the side of the mountain. It picks up a snail and bangs the snail shell against the side of the mountain. Inside the mountain, a massive pile of gold, coins, jewels, and treasures is piled up in the throne room, and the sounds of the thrush echo through the massive chambers. Some of the gold is blown away, revealing Smaug's snout beneath the pile. As Smaug slowly raises his head from beneath the pile, more treasure falls away from his face. The camera focuses on his closed eye. Suddenly, his eye opens, and Smaug growls.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well I'm done with Chapter 6! And on the same day too! Wow that has never happened to me before. This also marks the end of the first movie as well. I will beginning to use the second script now for the next however many chapters. I hoped you guys liked this chapter and the last.

Tata for now

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	9. Chapter 7

Computer take over version 2! Fear me and my horrible typing as I will change the story of Jasmine as I help proof read. Muhahaha! No I want to keep going no fair...

Takes keyboard away and clears throat to all of my readers.* I am sorry for that. I had no idea my dear friend would take over and start the chapter this way... *Bows multiple times.* Please forgive me for the actions of how the last chapter ended. Anyway I am planning to start using the second movie script for the story on chapter 8. That will make this chapter a kind of filler; however, it will have different situations that happen up until the beginning of the second movie.

Don't worry, I will make sure that there will be funny situations that happen in this chapter. I may even have funny flashbacks. Who knows.

Well... Let us begin the seventh chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Come on people! How many times do I have to reiterate that this is a FANfiction website for a REASON? Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used unless otherwise noted.

_Song Lyrics_

_*Flashback*_

Previously On

**Delphi's Speech**

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Thorin turns to Jasmine and comes up to her. "You also were acting out of idiocy! At times I forget that you are merely human. A female human at that!"

Jasmine gave a smirk. "Well as a demigod we have a tendency to act completely and utterly idiotic at times."

Thorin shakes his head and looks beyond Jasmine and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

Bilbo goes wide eyed in awe. "Is that what I think it is?

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

Gandalf nods confirming both Jasmine's and Bilbo's theory. "Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

Thorin gives a whimsical smile. "Our home."

A bird cheeps and flies by.

Oin goes wide eyed and points at the bird. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

More birdsong is heard.

Gandalf smiles. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

Thorin gazes at the flying bird. "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

Bilbo nods. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them.

The thrush flies across the Desolation of Smaug, flying in front of the ruined gates of Erebor, and then finally lands on a rock on the side of the mountain. It picks up a snail and bangs the snail shell against the side of the mountain. Inside the mountain, a massive pile of gold, coins, jewels, and treasures is piled up in the throne room, and the sounds of the thrush echo through the massive chambers. Some of the gold is blown away, revealing Smaug's snout beneath the pile. As Smaug slowly raises his head from beneath the pile, more treasure falls away from his face. The camera focuses on his closed eye. Suddenly, his eye opens, and Smaug growls.

Chapter 7

It was just past sunset as the company settled down for some much needed food and rest. It was a couple days after the incident and everyone was getting back to normal.

Jasmine sighed softly as she gazed at one of her arrows. She was inspecting it and smiled at the thought of her father simply fangirling over her new powers. The young demigod looked up as Kili held out a bowl of stew. She took it, gently setting down her arrow. Jasmine watched as Kili picked it up and looked at it. The Ancient Greek hard for him to read. "What has made you so fascinated all of the sudden?"

"When I first heard you speak this language, it sounded like a cross between an Elvish language and my native Language," Kili responded not looking up from the arrow. He was trying to figure out what it said.

Jasmine gave a soft giggle. "It states, 'Those who use this arrow shall never miss.' It's the first arrow my father ever gave to me when I was a young. It has special powers. Whenever I shoot that arrow, it always comes back to my quiver." She paused for a moment. "You can keep it."

Kili went wide eyed in shock. He held out the arrow to her. "I couldn't take this from you. Your father gave it to you-"

"-knowing one day I would give it away to someone who would need it more than me," she interrupted smiling softly. "The arrow belongs to you now. Use it well." Jasmine smiled to him and opened her back and pulled out her iPod touch not grabbing her headphones. Going through her music app, she found one of her favorite songs... "In the End" by Black Veil Brides.

_"In the end_  
_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_In the end_  
_As my soul's laid to rest_  
_What is left of my body_  
_Or am I just a shell?_  
_And I have fought_  
_And with flesh and blood I commanded an army_  
_Through it all_  
_I have given my heart for a moment of glory_  
_(I gave it all)."_

Just as the chorus started, Jasmine jumped up singing out as she bobbed her head to the beat.

_"In the end_  
_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die._

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die_

_Born a saint_  
_But with every sin I still wanna be holy_  
_I will live again_  
_Who we are_  
_Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies_  
_If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory_

_In the end_  
_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die_

_In the end_  
_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die_

_Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_  
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die_

_Not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die_  
_No not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die!"_

Jasmine's hair was all messed up and she was panting slightly from all in all rocking out to the song. She gave a sheepish smile to company who had watched her with intrigue. "Hehehe..."

Fili looked at her. "And what song is that?"

"It is called "In the End" by a rock band called Black Veil Brides," she responded. She sat back down and paused the music before another fun song could come on. The young demigod sat down between Fili and Kili, who had moved back to the rest of the group. "It is actually a really fun song. Back at the camp, I knew a few people who knew how to play bass, electric guitar, and the drums... Some night we would play different songs that mundanes listen to and other songs that the five of us liked. The camp loved it. Our camp director... Chiron, told us that if we weren't demigods, the five of us could make a living off being a band. The entertainment industry is a very wealthy industry, but it is hard to get discovered. You can only be the best of the best to be really discovered and become international stars..." Jasmine trailed off looking into the sky. A smile slowly crept onto her face as she relived the memories of the gigs they would perform at camp. They had given their band a name: Gods' Advent. Then the memory of how James, a son of Ares, had used her. The thought of that son of a bitch dampened her mood. She stood and walked away from camp taking her headphones. She needed to meditate and try to reach farther to reach more of the power she knew was inside of her. Jasmine put her earphones in and placed "In the End" on repeat and listened to it over and over again as she fell into her meditative trance reaching inside of her and connecting with the powers that her father and aunt had given to her. Her body seemed to pulse with a calming presence to all of the small animals that were in the forest around her. Her soul seemed to wander because of the state she was in.

Her eyes opened and she saw that she was in Camp Half-Blood. A bright smile crossed her lips as she ran towards the Apollo cabin. She had to talk to Will, the boy who would stand in as the cabin leader because she was not there. Opening the door, she knew she had alerted all Apollo kids inside of the cabin. Because of her bond with them, they could see her. "Where is Will... I have to speak to him now. It is important."

One of the new campers pointed behind them to where Will himself was meditating just as Jasmine had taught him.

Jasmine stepped to him calmly and placed a hand on his shoulder, her soul connecting to his. "Hello William."

Will smiled and hugged his sister.

Jasmine pulled back and shook her head. "I cannot stay long. I must tell you something important that you have to tell Chiron. I am fine and safe. Do not worry about what will happen to me; however, there is the chance I will not come back. Because of the date I will be having to use my powers, they will drain easily. The Fall Equinox is harsh on children of Apollo because of how close to the Winter Solstice it is. The only thing that may keep me alive are the powers that have been bestowed upon me by Artemis since I am her second in command. Will, you must understand that no matter what happens to you have to lead these siblings into any battles that will come along in the time to come. Please lead them Will. You have to for me. Okay." She paused and took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. She hated breaking down like this in front of the one person she saw as her closest sibling. "Will, you need to be strong just in case I do not return to Earth." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as a couple of tears escaped her eyes. "Please do your best as the new leader of the Apollo Cabin. I love you my little brother," she finished off with a soft yet choked voice as she vanished and returned to her body.

The young demigod gasped softly as she snapped out of the meditative stance she had been in. She swallowed and blinked multiple times realizing she was actually crying. Jasmine sighed softly and slowly stood before going back to the camp and sitting away from the group trying to collect herself again before anyone asked any questions. Jasmine looked up seeing Throin in front of her. She removed her earphones and said, "What is it Throin?"

"You were crying. May I know why?"

Jasmine shook her head. "It is nothing that you need to worry yourself for. I will be fine." Jasmine gave him a smile. She looked back down and blushed faintly as Thorin sat down next to her. She looked up at the Dwarf King in confusion. "Thorin?" she questioned softly.

"Something happened... What exactly happened while you were meditating?" Thorin questioned the demigod.

OK HOLD ON BEFORE WE GO ANY FARTHER. I THE EVIL INTERUPTER HAVE TO PASS THE MIC. TO JASMINE SHE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY PEOPLE AND YOU SHALL LISTEN!

Jasmine's POV

Well thank you... What do I call you? Eh. Who cares. She is right I do have something to tell all you that are reading this chapter and this story. Well, as you can see I have quite lot of powers that seem unexplainable, but you should know that I only have those powers because if my father ever decides to retire... *glares up at the sun* I would take over as the Sun Goddess...

Now I know that Eternal_Sailor_Solar has been doing an amazing job at this story, but I just had to interrupt with the help of the Evil Interrupter... Now on to other matters. I need to tell you what had happened between me and that son of Ares, James. In the simplest of words, he used me and went to bed with a daughter of Aphrodite two nights later.

We had been dating for about six months, and I had just turned 16... Let's just say he became more baggy and pestered me more to try and take our relationship further. Every single time he did so, I said no. However, no wasn't enough one night. That night he dragged me just out of the camp boundaries and hurt me in a way worse than death, if you understand what I mean. Because of that, the entire Ares cabin hated me and made fun of me because they knew and even supported James! *sighs softly and looks down* I know I probably dampened everyone's mood because of what I said. *looks up* Anyway why don't we get back to the story! Bye for now!

Author's POV

Wellllll... That was interesting to say the least. Anyway let's continue.

BACKTOTHESTORYPOTATOBACKTOTHESTORY

Jasmine looked down at her hands and murmured, "I have a younger half brother who is now the leader of my father's cabin because I am not there. I do not know if I will return to my world, so I had to say goodbye to him." She looked at Thorin. "Saying goodbye to my fellow demigods is something that is harder than dying a hero's death." She stood suddenly and stared at the dark sky. "If you die, you at least have people here to mourn you. I don't. If I die here, I go straight to the Underworld with no one to mourn me."

Thorin stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is not true."

Jasmine turned and looked at Thorin wide eyed. "What do you mean?" she murmured softly. The look in her eye was both hopeful and fearful. She honestly had no idea what to expect when Throin said that. "What are you talking about? The entire time I have been in this company, you have made it seem like I am not welcomed into this group and the same goes for Bilbo," she exclaimed. She stared at Thorin who looked down.

"You know how to fight, that hobbit does not. The dwarves of this company accept you more than I would ever accept Bilbo," Thorin snapped in response. "However, you are a woman. You should never face battle. War is something that is not-"

"Not pleasant. Trust me. I know. I have been on more life threatening quest than I can count. This one being added to the list. But that is the life of a demigod! We, males and females, are supposed to know how to defend ourselves. Many of us don't ever make it past the age of 12 because monster are able to sniff us out. That means with how many demigods are at the camp I go to, there are hundreds more that are already dead when a new demigod comes. A good friend of mine gave herself up so that the other two demigods she was with could actually cross the magical border that protects the camp from monsters. Her father, Zeus, turned her into a tree that marks where the border of the camp stands.

"Also, add in the fact I am second under my aunt, who happens to be the goddess of the moon and the hunt. I am in charge of her hunters whenever she is not around. When another demigod saved Zeus' daughter and somehow made her human again, she became my second in command. So as of right now, she is in charge of the hunters because I am not in that world. Thorin, I know war better than anyone else here. I am one of the ones who must be more careful in battle because I hold the Curse of Achilles. With this curse, Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze cannot harm me. It is the same with a type of iron found in the Underworld. However, if I am struck with any one of those blades on the one spot where my humanity is anchored... I die. I die, and I can never come back to life.

"Being a demigod is more than just training and learning and more training. Being a demigod is surviving in a world where the odds are always always stacked against you in a huge way. Can you not see that I am one of the only ones who is the most vulnerable, yet at the same time the most powerful? I have been given powers even I cannot explain. And a lot of the time I have no idea how to utilize them in any way. I have no choice in my fate. I was brought here by the Fates, and I will fulfill what they want me to do here. Even if it means showing you that you are nothing but a prideful dwarf who cannot ask for help." She finished her little lecture and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Thorin stood still as he looked at Jasmine. Somehow, he had not seen what she really did for the company. She may have been a woman, but she was also a warrior. A warrior who had more emotion than a dwarf. A warrior who seemed to have more experience than even him. However, he also saw a young girl who was experiencing situations that someone as young as her should never experience. She needed someone to lean on, and he made it seem that neither he nor the company ever truly and honestly wanted to give her that hand. He gave a sigh and looked down at the forest floor again. "I am truly sorry," he murmured to the young demigod.

Jasmine went wide eyed at the apologetic confession that came from Thorin's mouth. A soft smile crossed her lips. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "All is forgiven. Now, shall we return to camp. I am sure that the company is getting worried that their leader is still not back." She gave a smile and began walking back to the camp. She looked back as she heard Thorin say, "They are also probably worried about their sister and friend." She smiled brighter and walked back to camp as she explained how life at Camp Half-Blood worked. She was smiling shyly as he asked questions. Jasmine looked down when he asked her how she had helped keep order at camp. "Well I'm not really one to take up authority. Although I love our capture the flag games. If you watched, you would see just how much fighting we demigods actually do," she replied knowing that everyone at the camp had heard her.

"How much fighting are we talking about?" Dwalin asked.

Jasmine gave a smile. "When you have the children of the God of War against you, it's a fight of Hell on Earth. Capture the flag at Camp Half-Blood is dangerous and many do get injured. Some have even died in the past."

The dwarves brightened at the thought of just how intense demigod capture the flag was. "What else is there to know about your camp?" Kili asked.

"Well for dinner we put part of our meal into the sacred flame as an offering. Anything that we want appears except for alcohol. The director of the camp happens to be the God of Wine, but is forced to drink soda for the rest of eternity. I'm not entirely sure why. The activities director of the camp was the one who trained a very famous son of Zeus back around 2000 years ago or something like that. The Hermes cabin is one cabin to stay away from as they love pulling pranks and stealing. The Aphrodite cabin…" She shivered visibly. "Their cabin second in command leader is such a backstabbing two faced bitch who doesn't have any appreciation for long term relationships. I love their current cabin leader, but that other chick is-UGHHHH!" She sighed softly and gave the company a smile. "Are there any other questions?"

Bombur looked at her. "What kind of food do you eat in your world?

Jasmine gave a bright smile. "Well anything really. Our food is anything that we want and is similar to how the drinks appear. Some nights, though, I will cook a huge feast inspired by different parts of our world. For example, there is this land mass called Asia. They have many different types of food, but they all taste so damn good," Jasmine sighed happily as she daydreamed about Asian food. "My favorite type of Asian food is Japanese food which is apart of the country called Japan. It is an island nation and had the best food in the world! My favorite Japanese dish is sushi which has raw fish, rice, seaweed, and vegetables. Gods it is absolutely amazing. I would give anything just to have sushi right now," she finished with a pout.

"Well maybe I can fix that," her father's voice sounded behind her. He was holding a plate of Jasmine's favorite sushi.

((A/N: sorry for the interruption, but Jasmine's love for sushi is from me. Sushi is amazing!))

Jasmine brightened and lunged grabbing the plate from him and took out chopsticks and pou red soy sauce and happily ate the entire plate within ten minutes. She looked around at the company with her mouth full of the last piece. "What?" she mumbled.

The entire company burst out laughing as they watched her eat. She acted just like a dwarf would when around meat. They had never seen a human much less a young girl eat in that manner. It was quite entertaining. "Well it seems that someone is just like us at heart," Kili said gently shoving Jasmine's shoulder.

Jasmine stuck out her tongue at Kili and finished off her last piece. "Oh shut it!" she exclaimed. She gave a cute pout and pulled out her phone again looking for music to listen to.

"What song will you play now?" Fili asked.

"I'm not sure," she murmured looking through her library of over 1000 songs. She wasn't sure what she was in the mood for. She decided to go to all of her Paramore songs and smirked as she played "Renegade."

"_And the grass wasn't green enough here_

_After watering it with my tears_

_I'm not sure where you went_

_Now we are just past tense_

_And the snakes, they are slithering in_

_Chasing me to my end_

_I can't say where that is_

_I'm running again_

_And when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was_

_Well, the spark never lit up a fire_

_Though I tried and tried and tried_

_The wind came through your lungs_

_A hurricane from your tongue_

_I'll keep your secrets with me_

_Right behind my teeth_

_Your anger, your anchor_

_But I'll sail much further on, ah, on_

_And when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was_

_I'll keep running_

_I'll keep running again, keep running_

_I'll keep running, running, running_

_Keep running, running, running_

_Oh, when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was."_

Jasmine smiled softly as she finished singing along to the song. She blushed faintly as the company clapped at her singing. "Thanks. Now enough about me. It's late. Get to bed." She waved her hands motioning them to head to bed.

"You're not my mother," Kili responded.

"Oh? Kili I may not be your mother but I am the only female as of right now who can kick your ass to the point where you'll be crying for her. Get to bed or do you want to have a bad back for the rest of your life," she shot back smirking with an evil glint in her eye.

Kili paled and scurried to where his cot lay while the rest of the company burst out laughing. They froze hearing Jasmine clear her throat.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Now move!" she ordered smirking as everyone scurried to their sleeping places. She smiled fondly and was on watch that night while she had Celestine in the air keeping watch. She was starting to love this world. She was going to hate when she had to leave after this quest was done.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPOTATOPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Well tat is the end of the chapter. I know it is slightly shorter but I am doing this from my iPad that I am finally able to use. Hope you guys liked the little filler chapter. I'll do this for the chapter after Desolation of Smaug. Also, after I finish The Battle of the Five Armkes, there will be extra chapters. I am telling y'all now that I WILL be changing how the story end and that includes the line of Dûrin….hint hint


	10. Authors Note: MAY LEAVE FANFICTION

I am most likely going to be leaving the site and taking down all of my stories and deleting my account altogether. This is because many people have been verbally degrading my stories whenever I talk to them about said stories. I am sorry for all of you to be reading this.

Thank you for your support.


	11. Chapter 8

Hey everyone... I have decided that I will be staying on Fanfiction, but I want you all to Review and such. Let me know how I am doing. The sad thing is... I only have five followers and three favorites for this story. Please, recommend this story to your friends. _The Tamer of The Sword_ and _The Saltzman Witch _both have more followers and favorites. Thank you Guest for the encouragement on the story. Please please please Favorite, Follow, and Review. I thank it into consideration and see it as the need to continue this story as well as my other stories.

Let's start on with the eighth chapter and the start of the second movie...

BTW I'm doing a previously on for chapter 6 and seven because chapter seven was a filler chapter...

**Disclaimer: **Come on people! How many times do I have to reiterate that this is a FANfiction website for a REASON? Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used unless otherwise noted.

_Song Lyrics_

_*Flashback*_

Previously On

**Delphi's Speech**

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

**Previously on Chapter 6**

Thorin shakes his head and looks beyond Jasmine and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

Bilbo goes wide eyed in awe. "Is that what I think it is?

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

Gandalf nods confirming both Jasmine's and Bilbo's theory. "Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

Thorin gives a whimsical smile. "Our home."

A bird cheeps and flies by.

Oin goes wide eyed and points at the bird. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

More birdsong is heard.

Gandalf smiles. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

Thorin gazes at the flying bird. "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

Bilbo nods. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them.

The thrush flies across the Desolation of Smaug, flying in front of the ruined gates of Erebor, and then finally lands on a rock on the side of the mountain. It picks up a snail and bangs the snail shell against the side of the mountain. Inside the mountain, a massive pile of gold, coins, jewels, and treasures is piled up in the throne room, and the sounds of the thrush echo through the massive chambers. Some of the gold is blown away, revealing Smaug's snout beneath the pile. As Smaug slowly raises his head from beneath the pile, more treasure falls away from his face. The camera focuses on his closed eye. Suddenly, his eye opens, and Smaug growls.

**Previously on Chapter 7**

Jasmine smiled softly as she finished singing along to the song. She blushed faintly as the company clapped at her singing. "Thanks. Now enough about me. It's late. Get to bed." She waved her hands motioning them to head to bed.

"You're not my mother," Kili responded.

"Oh? Kili I may not be your mother but I am the only female as of right now who can kick your ass to the point where you'll be crying for her. Get to bed or do you want to have a bad back for the rest of your life," she shot back smirking with an evil glint in her eye.

Kili paled and scurried to where his cot lay while the rest of the company burst out laughing. They froze hearing Jasmine clear her throat.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Now move!" she ordered smirking as everyone scurried to their sleeping places. She smiled fondly and was on watch that night while she had Celestine in the air keeping watch. She was starting to love this world. She was going to hate when she had to leave after this quest was done.

**Chapter 8**

Bilbo has made his way down the rocks to where the dwarves and Gandalf are waiting to hear Bilbo's spy report. He panted softly as he came to a stop in front of the group.

Dwalin looked at the Hobbit. "How close is the pack?"

Bilbo looked around at the group wide eyed. "Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

Dwalin interrupted him before Bilbo could continue. "Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

Gandalf assumed the worst. "Did they see you? They saw you!"

Bilbo groaned softly exasperated. "No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him out. "Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there."

The dwarves around at each other look worried.

Gandalf frowned as he guessed what the thing was. "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye..." Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Bofur looked at the wizard. "You knew about this beast?"

Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

Jasmine frowned having an idea of what the beast was. There were ancient legends that her father told her about. Curiosity sparked in her as she thought whether they were true or not.

Bofur suddenly spoke up, "I say we double back."

Thorin went wide eyed in shock at the suggestion. "And be run down by a pack of Orcs."

An idea dawned onto Gandalf. "There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

Thorin frowned. He was suspicious of this house that Gandalf suddenly "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

Gandalf shook his head, hesitating slightly. "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The dwarves looks at each other in dismay.

Thorin spoke up as he frowned at the wizard. "What choice do we have?"

A roar splits the night behind them; it is the bear.

Gandalf paled. "None."

The company began to run through the plains and across streams.

Gandalf turned his head back to the company. "Come on!"

As the Company ran through a forest, Azog and his Orcs are racing through the same forest too. Azog urges his party on. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounds nearby.

Gandalf pales further. "This way, quickly!"

Jasmine frowned. "I have one question for you, you senile old man: Is that bear the same ones my father told me legends about?"

Gandalf was silent as they and the company continued to run.

As the dwarves panic and continue to run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along.

Bofur rolled his eyes as he continued to pulled the dense dwarf along. "Bombur, come on!"

As they exit the forest, they spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain. "To the house! Run!" Gandalf yelled as he led the company to the home.

The Company ran across the plain; Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outruns all the rest of them in his fear. They run through a gate in the hedge.

Gandalf and Jasmine begin helping the dwarves inside of the hedges. "Come on, get inside!"

They run to the front door of the house; it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it.

Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them. "Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The entire company bolts inside the house and they try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.

Gandalf looks on in apparent amusement. He glanced at Jasmine who was shaking her head at the wizard. The dwarves yell as they press against the door. "Come on, lads!" Dwalin yelled. With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness.

Ori shivers in fear before looking around. "What _is_ that?"

Gandalf sighed heavily. "That...is our host." The dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly.

Gandalf nods to the dwarves, Bilbo, and Jasmine. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door. "He's leaving!"

Dori pulls him away from the door. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

Gandalf chuckled. "Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

Jasmine went wide eyed and reeled on Gandalf. "So I was right. He is one of the beings from the legends my father told me. You know: a simple yes or no would have sufficed when I asked you earlier." Jasmine groaned and stormed off to a more private part of the home. She hadn't changed in a few days and wanted to get out of her stiff clothing. She found a spare room and set her bag on the bed. The demigod began removing all of her weapons and stretching out her sore muscles. She removed her shirt to show bandage bindings not knowing that Thorin was opening the door. She jumped at the sound of a throat being cleared. Jasmine glanced over her shoulder and gave a gentle smile. "Hello Thorin."

"You are indecent. I'll leave you alone," he stepped back to leave.

"Thorin, I am not shy. I have been like this in sword training. What is it that you needed?" Jasmine looked at the dwarf king.

Thorin took a deep breath. "There was something that I wanted to talk to you about. It pertains to what Delphi was telling us when she took over."

Jasmine furrowed her brow. She honestly hated Delphi at times when she had no warning of when the Oracle was going to take over. "Thorin, you look nervous. What exactly did Delphi say to you?"

Thorin took a few slow steps to her. "She told me, and I quote: ** "Thorin the feelings that you have grown are not hidden from everyone in Olympus. Even the Fates have seen what you have developed. Know this... The Fates already know who she shall be with, even if it is not on this specific journey. You will not accept who she will be with...at first. However, as time passes, you will." **Thorin looked at her and watched as she suddenly went wide eyed from putting what he had said together.

"Y...You mean that you...you..." She trailed off and looked down. There was no way in all of Tartarus that Thorin had feelings for her. She just couldn't believe it. And who exactly would be the one that Thorin wouldn't approve of? Why would she need Thorin's approval anyway? Jasmine looked at the dwarf again and murmured, "Thorin, if what you are saying to me is true, then you know full well that I cannot share the feelings that you have for me. I am meant to be with someone else. I am the Heir of Prophecy. My life is already laid out for me. Even the Fates said that one day I would take up my father's mantel and become the new Goddess of the Sun, Music, Healing, Prophecy, etc." She went silent seeing Thorin's eyes flash in anger.

Thorin came up to Jasmine and was just about eye level with her. "What do you know of fate of love for that matter? You are a child! Your Fates are wrong-"

"The Fates are never wrong! Every single being that has tested the fates over the past Eons have perished in a horrible ways. Thorin, what you don't understand is that we demigods cannot control how we do anything. Even how we die is planned out. The only reason I am still somehow alive is because of the Fates. Because of what I was born to do. Before I came here to Middle Earth, you had a fate that was not pretty. You and your nephews were fated to die! Now that I am here, I can save all three of you. Thorin you must learn that not everything can ever go your way. You will have to learn to accept things that you don't like." Jasmine put on a new shirt and reattached her weapons. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get some air to cool down." She stormed out of the room and went to the outside garden sitting against a tree. She pulled out her iPod and earphones and began listening to Andy Black's most recent album _The Shadow Side_. She put the album on shuffle and smiled at the first song that came on, "Ribcage" and began singing along.

_"__Nothing left, now I'm feeling numb_  
_And just like you, I couldn't love someone_  
_There is no one, I can belong to_

_Take you out, never bring you back again, back again, back again_  
_Can't recall how we lost our innocence, innocence, (innocence)_

_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Got no heart to break, like it that way_  
_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Emptiness is safe, keep it that way_

_On the path never leading home_  
_Cut it out from my flesh and bone_  
_And I feel like, I can't see anything_

_Take you out, never bring you back again, back again, back again_  
_Can't recall how we lost our innocence, innocence, (innocence)_

_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Got no heart to break, like it that way_  
_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Emptiness is safe, keep it that way."_

She paused as a small instrumental section of the song began.

_"Used to be, I had light_  
_I had fire in my chest_  
_Oh, but now I'm all out_  
_And I've got nothing left_

_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Got no heart to break, like it that way_  
_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Emptiness is safe, keep it that way_

_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Got no heart to break, like it that way_  
_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_  
_Emptiness is safe, keep it that way."_

The demigod had closed her eyes and smirked at the next song that came on. Her voice rang out as she sang along to "Drown Me Out."

_"Another moment breaks, the shadow side of me_  
_It's like holding on until I fall apart_  
_They say to live with this song I have to sing_  
_It's the cross that hangs deep below my heart_

_And when I get the feeling, I let the damn walls break_  
_Let the damn walls break_

_Down!_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me_  
_Out!_  
_From the top of the world to the bottom of the ocean_

_Screaming loud, screaming loud from the underground_  
_Listen now, listen now, you're not taking me_  
_Down!_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me out_  
_(nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me)_

_Feel a violent rage, washing over me_  
_I can barely breath, bury me alive_  
_All the tragedy becomes a symphony_  
_Full of pain, I feel my final goodbye_

_And when I get the feeling, I let the damn walls break_  
_Let the damn walls break _

_Down!_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me_  
_Out!_  
_From the top of the world to the bottom of the ocean_

_Screaming loud, screaming loud from the underground_  
_Listen now, listen now, you're not taking me_  
_Down!_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me out_  
_(nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me)_

_Screaming loud, screaming loud, from the underground_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me out_

_Rise, rise_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_Rise, rise_  
_Can you see me now?_

_Rise, rise_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_Rise, rise_  
_Can you see me now?_

_And when I get the feeling, I let the damn walls break_  
_Let the damn walls break _

_Down!_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me_  
_Out!_  
_From the top of the world to the bottom of the ocean_

_Screaming loud, screaming loud from the underground_  
_Listen now, listen now, you're not taking me_  
_Down!_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me out_  
_(nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me)_

_Rise, rise_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_Rise, rise_  
_Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me out."_

((A/N: Sorry, I don't want to put the scene with the Necromancer...))

That night in the forest outside Beorn's house, the bear ambles toward the house. At the edge of the forest, the bear stands on its hind legs, and its form melts into that of a tall man. The man looks toward the house. He walks forward and goes slightly wide eyed seeing the sleeping form of Jasmine against a tree with a few animals around her.

Bilbo was sleeping in the house; hearing a noise, he woke up and quietly peeked out of his blankets. He saw Beorn, in human form, enter the home with a sleeping form in his arms. The Hobbit realized that Beorn had brought Jasmine inside.

The next morning, Beorn's ponies prance through the fields. A very large bumblebee landed on Bilbo's nose, causing him to wake with a start. Putting on his jacket, he walked toward the kitchen, where all the dwarves and Gandalf are already seated. Beorn poured milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup. He is much taller than any human, even taller than Gandalf.

Beorn turned and addressed Thorin. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin went wide eyed. "You know of Azog? How?"

Before Beorn could answer, a loud yawn is heard as a somewhat sleepy Jasmine emerges from the bedroom Beorn had put her in. Her hair is messed up, and her posture is slouched. Her blue eyes look around as the company stared at her. "Please continue," she murmured as she sat in the only spot between Fili and Kili.

Beorn gave an amused smile before he turned serious again. "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

Bilbo studied Beorn and saw the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist.

Beorn continued to explain his people's past. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bilbo furrowed his brow. "There are others like you?"

Beorn nodded sadly. "Once, there were many."

Bilbo looked at the shifter curious. "And now?"

Beorn was silent for a few moments before responding, "Now, there is only one."

The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf went silent at the comment.

Jasmine, who was more awake, looked at Beorn. "That is not necessarily true, Beorn."

Beorn looked at Jasmine with a frown. "How would you know this?"

Jasmine gave a smile. "My name is Jasmine Chavez. I am Second-in-Command of the Hunters of Artemis, I am a daughter of Apollo, and I am the Heir of Prophecy. You see, my father did not like what Azog was doing to your kind. That was why you were able to escape; however, there was a young shifter that was left in the rubble. My grandfather, Zeus, saved her. She is actually living in Olympus right now waiting for the safest moment to return to Middle Earth. Of course, we must reach Erebor by Durin's Day and no later. Once this battle is done, she will return."

Beorn turned to Thorin. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Gandalf quickly cut in. "Before Durin's Day falls, yes."

Beorn looked at the wizard. "You are running out of time."

Gandalf nodded gravely. "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn frowned. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need. Of course, I am sure that Jasmine will be able to help protect you"

Gandalf nodded. "We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

Beorn scoffed. "Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

Beorn shook his head at the company. "These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Thorin looked shocked.

Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

The Company was saddling and riding Beorn's ponies while Jasmine led the way on Celestine. As they ride away, Beorn, who decided stay behind at his house, looked around for danger. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind."

The company rode rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as they approached a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway. "The Elven Gate." Gandalf turns and calls to the others. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

Dwalin looks around at the area behind them. "No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin dismounts.

Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance; it is Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

The dwarves and Bilbo dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approaches the forest on foot. "This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south."

Jasmine furrowed her brow as she got off of Celestine and gazed at the forest. She slowly walked up to the tree and gently touched it and gasped as she suddenly pulled away falling to the ground. This forest housed evil. The evil was more powerful than even Tartarus himself. Fear was evident in her eyes both Kili and Fili helped her up. She looked at Gandalf as he ventured in.

Gandalf followed a path a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant-covered statue.

At the same time, Bilbo, who is stood by himself, reached into his pocket and, after some internal conflict, slowly pulled out the Ring and fingerd it. Just like when he examined it in Beorn's house, the sound of a voice began whispering the "One Ring to rule them all" chant.

As Gandalf approached the statue, Galadriel suddenly appeared; she is evidently thought-speaking to Gandalf from Rivendell.

Galadriel looked worried "Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems."

Gandalf approached the statue apprehensively, then quickly yaneds off the vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. The Flaming Eye of Sauron burst forth in his mind as well as Jasmine's for a mere moment, and Bilbo, who was holding the Ring, gasped slightly.

Galadriel's voice was heard again in Gandalf's head. "If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."

Gandalf, hearing her words in his head, nods in agreement. "The High Fells. So be it."

The unladen ponies trot away; Nori is just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when Gandalf emerged from the forest. "Not my horse! I need it."

As Gandalf strode forward, the Company looks up and murmurs in surprise.

Bilbo frowned."You're not leaving us?"

Gandalf nods slowly. "I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns and looks at a dejected Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

Biblo swallowed and looked slightly nervous around the wizard. "I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously.

Bilbo doesn't answer immediately, but fumbles with the ring in his pocket.

Gandalf insisted. "What did you find?"

Bilbo stays silent for several more seconds, then finally responds. "My courage." He removes his hand from his pocket.

Gandalf nodded. "Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf turned and began walking toward his horse; he spoke as he passed Thorin. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf stopped and looked hard at Thorin as he says this, then continued toward his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Jasmine stopped Gandalf. The fearful look was still evident in her eyes. "Gandalf, I fear that this may bring about more evil things that will show themselves at a later time. That forest will bring about personalities in the dwarves they wont know how to control. I can't keep them under control on my own. I am only one demigod," she said as she looked at Gandalf. Her skin was still pale and shivered slightly every so often. She wished that she had visions more often than what she had just felt.

Bilbo looked at Dwalin. He was confused about what Gandalf had said. "Lead us astray? What does that mean?"

Gandalf got on his horse and looked at Jasmine. There was worry etched into his eyes. It began raining lightly, even though the sun was out. "You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf wheeled his horse and rode away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin and Company turned toward the forest.

Jasmine looked at Celestine and came up to her murmuring softly in Greek, "Πάω. Θα είναι ωραία με την Εταιρεία. Θα σφυρίξει αν εγώ θα πρέπει να έχετε ποτέ. Παρακαλείστε να μείνουν έξω από το χώρο και να παραμείνουν ασφαλείς από τα Orcs. Είμαι βέβαιος ότι η Woodland ξωτικά θα είναι πιο δεκτικοί επειδή είμαι στην Εταιρεία. (Go. I will be fine with the Company. I will blow the whistle if i ever need you. Please stay out of site and stay safe from the Orcs. I am sure the Woodland Elves will be more receptive because I am in the Company.)" She gave a soft smile to her partner and watched as Celestine flew off to stay safe. The young demigod turned to the company. "Shall we begin?" Jasmine asked.

Thorin nodded and turned to the others. "Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

Dwalin sighed softly. "Durin's Day. Let's go!"

Thorin took a deep breath as he waited for Jasmine to catch up to him. "This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

The Company entered Mirkwood. They are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. At one point, the path turns a corner. "The path goes this way."

As the dwarves, Jasmine, and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest, it twisted and turned over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more.

Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail. "This way."

Jasmine stopped and looked at the fork they had come to. "No. If you go that way, we will get lost. There is a dark presen-"

There was a loud echo as Thorin stormed up to her and slapped her across the cheek. "Do not speak Woman. You know nothing. Stay in the back and stay silent," he hissed.

Jasmine went silent as she held her red and stinging cheek while tears streamed down her cheeks. She swallowed a sob that was wanting to escape her throat. She knew that Thorin was being affected by the poison that was in the forest's air. The young demigod went silent and looked down as she followed them.

Bofur suddenly held his chest lightly. It felt as though it was constricting. "Air. I need air."

Oin held his head and gave a soft groan. "My head, it's spinning."

The dwarves suddenly ran into each other as Nori, who is in the front of the group, stopped abruptly.

Oin looked around completely confused. "What's happening?"

Throin frowned and snapped at Nori. "Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?"

Nori paled and swallowed before he turned to Thorin. "The path...it's disappeared!"

Dwalin pushed through the group. "What's going on?"

Oin went wide eyed and cried to the whole group. "We've lost the path!"

They stood in front of a steep cliff, and there was no path ahead of them.

Jasmine stood at the back of the group. Her tears had dried, but she sensed a darkness coming towards them. She met Bilbo's eyes and murmured lowly, "I have to hide. Something will; be coming. I do not know when. But please stay safe Bilbo." She watched as he nodded before she silently jumped into the trees climbing and making sure to stay away from the webs.

Thorin's face twisted in rage. "Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!"

Meanwhile, the path was on the other side of the cliff. They had unknowingly left it some time ago. The group had not followed Jasmine's advice. The Company wandered through the forest. The forest was beginning to affect them mentally, and they began stagger about.

Balin looked around at the landscape. "I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar."

Dori turned around frantically. "It's got to be here."

Throin looked pale and about ready to pull his hair out. "What hour is it?"

Dwalin looked at Thorin. "I do not know. I don't even know what day it is."

Thorin looked up at the underneath of the treetops. "Is there no end to this accursed place?"

The dwarves were muttering and rambling as they wandered about the forest.

Bilbo absentmindedly plucked a spider web; it vibrated, and the vibrations continue through the various linked spider webs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucked the web again. He hears a strange whispering noise this time as he does so.

They continued walking; Bilbo looked down and saw himself walking backwards, although it was actually just a simple illusion. He looked back at Dori, who was behind him, and saw himself. His entire vision began shifting and tilting.

Ori leaned down and picks up a tobacco pouch.

Dori then takes it from him.

Ori looked at the pouch in awe. "Look."

Dori furrowed his brow at it. "A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods."

Bofur takes the pouch from Dori. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

Bilbo frowned and looked at the dwarves like they were idiots. "Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost."

Dwalin shook his head. He was being stubborn about believing what Bilbo said. "We're not lost. We keep heading east."

Oin looked at Dwalin. "But which way is east? We've lost the sun."

As the dwarves began to bicker indistinctly, Bilbo looked up and saw a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him. He spoke quietly, and no one else heard him over the bickering. "The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-"

The dwarves have started to fight and push each other around. Thorin stood apart as he listened. He heard the strange whispering sound that Bilbo heard earlier and mutters to himself, "What? What's that?" The whispering continued; Thorin turns and yelled at the dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched."

Bilbo climbed up one of the trees nearby; as he crawled, he doesn't notice the masses of spider webs that were all around him. His head broke through the trees and into the air; suddenly, it is as if a spell has been broken, and Bilbo's head clears. As he breathes deeply, he saw blue butterflies flying all around him. The sun was setting, and everything looked beautiful. Bilbo smiled and laughed. He then looked off into the distance and saw several landmarks. He called down loudly to the dwarves below. "I- I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!" He hears no reply from the dwarves. "Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?" Bilbo looked down, trying to see the dwarves. He heard a thumping noise in the distance and looked up. "Hello?"

In the distance, trees moved haphazardly under the weight of something that was approaching. The movement was coming straight toward Bilbo and the dwarves. Worriedly, Bilbo climbed down a bit and peered around. He stepped forward, only to trip over a spiderweb and fall several feet, bouncing painfully off branches, and yelling in pain and shock the entire time. He catches himself on a branch, then watched in horror as a web parted to reveal a massive spider. As the spider opened its fangs and hissed at him, Bilbo yelled and fell again, landing on his back in an even bigger spider web. He was stuck to it and was thus unable to resist as the spider wrapped him up tightly. All of the dwarves had also been captured by giant spiders; the spiders hung them upside down from tree branches. A spider towed a web-encased Bilbo towards the dwarves, then reached for him with its jaws, presumably to administer its poison. Bilbo woke up and realized what was happening; just as the spider bent toward him, he managed to swing his sword, which he had been holding, straight up from his body, through the web, and into the spider. He gut it and flung it over the edge of the branch he had been lying on, sending it crashing to the forest floor. Bilbo quickly ripped off the cocoon of web he had been wrapped in. As he looked up, he saw the dwarves wrapped up and hanging from branches; he hid behind a tree trunk as a spider climbed up the other side of the trunk. Bilbo pulled out his Ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger. In addition to becoming invisible, he entered the Ring's "other dimension," and he was able to suddenly understand what the spiders were saying.

Spider 1: "Kiilll theemm. Kiill theemm."

Spider 2: "Eat them now."

Spider 3: "Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside."

Spider 4: "Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!"

The spiders surrounded one wrapped dwarf; the dwarf kicked, but couldn't do much when wrapped up so tightly.

Spider 1: "Ahh! The meat's alive and kicking!"

Spider 2: "Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast."

The rest of the spiders took up the chant, "Feast! Feast!"

Bilbo, who was holding his sword in front of him, approached the spiders. He ducked just in time as a spider crawled along a branch above him, going toward the dwarves. Bilbo threw a piece of wood away and to the side, causing all the spiders to rush after the source of noise.

Spiders: "What is it? What is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!"

One spider stayed behind and prepared to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur. "Fat and juicy. Just a little taste." The spider dropped Bombur to the tree trunk and prepared to eat him. Bilbo snuck up and struck it on its rear with his sword. The spider spun around and hissed, but Bilbo was invisible to it. Bilbo kept slicing at it, slicing away a leg and part of its head.

Spider: "Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!"

Bilbo pulled off his ring, revealing himself to the spider. He gave a little smile before he speaks. "Here!" Bilbo thrusted his sword directly into the spider's head.

Spider: "It stings! Stings!"

Bilbo pulled out his sword and the spider, dead, crashed to the ground. Bilbo looked at his sword. "Sting. That's a good name." Bilbo looked toward where the dwarves were still wrapped and tied up. "Sting." Bilbo used Sting to cut down all the dwarves. They landed on the forest floor and proceeded to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time.

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there is the eighth chapter and the beginning of the second movie. I hope you don't hate me for where I am leaving it off. Thank you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I won't update until I get 7 reviews or more for this chapter. It is the same for my Chronicles of Narnia story: The Tamer of the Sword.

I hoped that you all liked this chapter. I have a lot planned for the next chapter. Especially when Jasmine meets Legolas. *giggles evilly*

Have a nice day, evening, whatever time it is where ever you are.

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	12. Chapter 9

Hello my lovelies. I am back with the 9th chapter of this beautiful story. I am proud of those who reviewed for my story thank you.

Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **Come on people! How many times do I have to reiterate that this is a FANfiction website for a REASON? Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used unless otherwise noted.

_Song Lyrics_

_*Flashback/Dreams and Visions*_

Previously On

**Delphi's Speech**

**12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

**Previously on Chapter 8**

One spider stayed behind and prepared to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur. "Fat and juicy. Just a little taste." The spider dropped Bombur to the tree trunk and prepared to eat him. Bilbo snuck up and struck it on its rear with his sword. The spider spun around and hissed, but Bilbo was invisible to it. Bilbo kept slicing at it, slicing away a leg and part of its head.

Spider: "Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!"

Bilbo pulled off his ring, revealing himself to the spider. He gave a little smile before he speaks. "Here!" Bilbo thrusted his sword directly into the spider's head.

Spider: "It stings! Stings!"

Bilbo pulled out his sword and the spider, dead, crashed to the ground. Bilbo looked at his sword. "Sting. That's a good name." Bilbo looked toward where the dwarves were still wrapped and tied up. "Sting." Bilbo used Sting to cut down all the dwarves. They landed on the forest floor and proceeded to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time.

**Chapter 9**

Bofur looked around for their missing Hobbit and demigod. "Where's Bilbo? Where's Jasmine?"

All of the dwarves call out for the two missing members of their company. "Bilbo! Jasmine!"

Bilbo looked down at the frantic dwarves. "I'm up here!"

Just then, a spider jumped at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pinned him underneath it. However, he managed to put his sword in front of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider fell off the branch, Bilbo, who was entangled in its legs, fell with it. As the pair smashed against branches on their way down, Bilbo's ring fell off of his finger and landed some distance away from where Bilbo landed. Bilbo got up and began stumbling toward where the Ring had fallen.

Meanwhile, the dwarves freed themselves, and they try to escape, only to be surrounded by the returning spiders. The whole company freezes as they see a figure drop from the trees and onto a spider.

Jasmine smirked as she dug her two short swords into the head of one of the spiders. She slowly looked up and spoke in Greek. "Φαίνεται σαν να είστε αποβράσματα έχουν προκαλέσει το πρόβλημα με τους φίλους μου. Γιατί δεν τα βάζουμε με κάποιον δικό σας μέγεθος; Μετά από όλα, είμαι ο κληρονόμος της Προφητείας. (It looks as though that you scum have been causing trouble with my friends. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? After all, I am the Heir of Prophecy.)" She smirked as the spiders hissed at her especially since she had just killed one of their own. "Ω τώρα δεν είναι τρελός ... Εννοώ ότι είστε όλοι πρόκειται να πεθάνουν εδώ σήμερα. (Oh now don't be mad... I mean that you are all going to be dying here today.)" Jasmine flipped off the first spider and landed in front of Throin with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Thorin nodded. They began to fight against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur was knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stood over him to bite him.

Dwarf: "Grab a leg!" The other dwarves grabbed each of the spider's legs. "Pull!" The dwarves pulled at the spider's legs, and they managed to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider landed on Bombur.

Bilbo was looking around for the Ring. "Where is it? Where is it? Come on. Where is it?"Bilbo slowly looked over his shoulder; he saw the Ring lying on the ground nearby. Relieved, he began walking toward it.

Suddenly, a young, odd-looking spider emerged from the ground just behind the RIng. The spider's legs pushed the Ring aside as the spider crawled toward Bilbo. Bilbo looked at it angrily, then rushed at it with his sword raised, yelling all the way. He began to hack at the spider in a berserk manner, hacking and slicing all over the place. Bilbo continued hacking wildly at the spider, slicing off limbs, feelers, and more. He stuck his sword in its throat, ripping it out, then jumped and stabbed the spider through the head and into the ground. As the spider fell, Bilbo panted heavily. He grabbed the Ring off the ground, then held it up and showed it to the dead spider. "Mine!" Bilbo sat down and examined the Ring; as he gazed on it, the enormity of what he had just done dawns on him, and he looked shocked. He looked down and saw all the spiderwebs and gore on himself. He covered his mouth in shame and disgustedness. He was about to put the ring away when he heard a noise.

The dwarves were still fighting the spiders. A spider managed to grab Kili.

Fili went wide eyed and called his brother's name. "Kili!"

Jasmine jumped on the spider digging her short swords into its neck killing it. She quickly pulled Kili away and focused on a couple other spiders.

The dwarves defeated their spiders, and were running through the forest. More spiders jumped down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hissed at them. Thorin raised his sword in preparation to fight, but paused and looks up. A blonde Elf, Legolas, ran through the treetops, then swung down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slid on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and came up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several other Mirkwood elves appeared, drawing arrows and pointed them at the dwarves.

Legolas smirked at the dwarves. "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

The dwarves looked around and saw that they were completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with drawn bows aimed at the dwarves.

Jasmine came up behind Legolas with her own arrow pointed at his head. "You should do well to remove yourself and your guards from the area, Elf." She glared at him and went wide eyed as he stood and turned to her. "Oh you have to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She looked at the sky. "YOU REALLY HATE ME DON'T YOU GRANDPA! DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT AN ARROGANT, POMPOUS, BASTARD OF AN ELF!" She looked at Legolas with a look of pure range and spoke in Greek. "Ελπίζω να γνωρίζετε ποιος είμαι, γιατί αν δεν ας φύγουν ειρηνικά, εγώ θα μαστίγιο κώλο σου και κυριολεκτικά βασιλεύει κόλαση για όλη την σφαίρα σας ! (I hope you know who I am because if you don't let us leave peacefully, I will whip your ass and literally reign hell on your whole realm!)"

Legolas went wide eyed recognizing the language this girl spoke. He also recognized the circlet that she wore. She was a Hunter of Artemis, but she was different. His father had told him of the one who would come to Middle Earth from a different world and help bring peace to all of the countries and realms in Middle Earth. "You. You are the one who is meant to bring peace to Middle Earth?! You are nothing but a human child!"

Jasmine glared at the stupid elf and handed her weapons to Fili and Kili before she drop kicked Legolas while holding his arm and flipping his whole body over with ease. She placed her knee on his throat and smirked as she leaned close. "Never underestimate the Heir of Prophecy Asshole," she said giving Legolas a new nickname. She got off of him and mentally used her magic to make her weapons vanish.

Legolas growled and glared at Jasmine. He stood and dusted himself off. "Search them."

The elves approached the dwarves and started searching them. An elf confiscated two of Fili's knives. Legolas pulled a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket.

Gloin frowned and tried to reach for it. "Hey! Give it back! That's private!"

Legolas looked at a picture of a dwarf. "Who is this? Your brother?"

Gloin glared. "That is my wife!"

Legolas looked at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child. "And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

Gloin looked almost offended. "That's my wee lad, Gimli."

Legolas rose his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt.

Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili found even more knives all around his person. Fili sighed heavily when the elf finds even some in a secret hidden pocket.

Legolas looked at Tauriel. "Gyrth in yngyl bain? (Are the spiders dead?)"

Tauriel nodded. "Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar. (Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.)"

Fili opened his jacket to show the elf searching him that he had no knives left; however, the elf found another one hidden in Fili's hood. Another elf handed Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspected it.

Legolas frowned. "Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh. (This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.)" Legolas looked at Thorin with a slight glare. "Where did you get this?"

Thorin was silent for a moment."It was given to me."

Legolas pointed the sword at Thorin. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well." He roughly gripped Jasmine's arm not caring for her small cry of pain. "Enwenno hain! (Take them!)"

The elves began to lead the dwarves away. As they began to walk, Bofur turned and whispered to Thorin, "Thorin, where's Bilbo?"

Thorin looked around, but saw no sign of Bilbo.

The dwarves were led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. After they passed through, Legolas, who was pulling Jasmine along ignoring her complaints, addressed the guards of the gate. "Holo in ennyn. (Close the gate.)"

Bilbo, who was invisible, was running along the bridge and towards the gate.

Legolas turned, sensing something, and looked down the bridge. Seeing nothing after a few seconds, he turned and walked through the gates as they closed dragging Jasmine along.

Bilbo, unseen, stared at Jasmine giving her a silent message and slipped through the gates before they closed.

The dwarves were led through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. The entire place was built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern. The dwarves were pushed, protesting, into several cells.

Dwalin: "This is not the end of it! You hear me?"

Gloin: "Let us out of here!"

Dori: "Get off me!

The elf in charge of Fili found another large dagger hidden in his coat, and Fili sighed in frustration.

Kili addressed Tauriel as she locks him in his cell. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing." As Tauriel haughtily slammed the cell door shut and walked away, Kili looked after her and smiled a little.

Legolas stopped Tauriel on her way out of the prison corridor while still roughly holding Jasmine's arm. "I Nogoth amman e tîr gin? Tauriel? (Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?)"

Tauriel shrugged. "Ú-dangada? (Who can say?)" Tauriel looked away from Legolas as she said the next line, smiling a little and looking dreamy. "E orchal be Nogoth. (He's quite tall for a Dwarf.)" She suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly looked at Legolas. "Pedithig? (Do you not think?)"

As Tauriel walked away, Legolas addressed her, "Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en.(Taller than some, but no less ugly.)"

Legolas and Kili glared at each other.

Dwalin and several other dwarves threw themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort. Balin finally yelled at them. "Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."

Jasmine struggled against Legolas' grip annoyed. She knew that her arm would start bruising and would hurt like a bitch the next day. She frowned at him and finally snapped. "Let me go you ass!" she demanded as she thrashed against his hold. She went wide eyed as he pulled her into an empty, quiet hallway and pushed her against a wall with his arm at her throat.

"You are a child. How are you supposed to help bring peace to Middle Earth? That dragon that lies asleep in that mountain will bring more destruction that peace!" Legolas roared.

The glare on Jasmine's face didn't leave her as she retorted, "I may be only seventeen, but I have faced Tartarus and the depths of the Underworld. I have destroyed legions of monsters sent to kill me because I am the Heir of Prophecy. Now, I am stuck with an arrogant asshole of an elf as the one I am meant to be romantically involved with. You think it's bad if we awake the dragon. I'd rather have Thanatos take my life and put me in the Fields of Punishment than be involved with you. You manhandle me, put my friends and company into cells, and degrade me just like my mother and stepfather used to! I am not to blame here. Your father turned his back on Thorin and his people all because he was scared of losing a few of his men. Don't tell me I can't save this world because I damn well will save this world and make sure Thorin gets on that throne. Fate is something that you cannot toy with Legoass." She intentionally messed up his name. She was so done with his attitude.

Legolas glared at the human girl in front of him. He had to bring her before his father after Thorin had been taken back to his cell. The Elven prince roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her in the direction of the throne room.

Meanwhile, Thorin has been brought before King Thranduil, and Thranduil addressed him. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil looked closely at Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Thorin looked suspicious at what the Elven king was saying. "I am listening."

Thranduil smirked slightly. "I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

Thorin turned and slowly started walking away. "A favor for a favor."

Thranduil nodded. "You have my word. One king to another."

Thorin stopped walking. Still facing away from Thranduil, he began to speak. His voice getting louder and louder as he spoke. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin spun around and pointed at Thranduil. He was now shouting. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin paused for a moment. "Imrid amrad ursul! (Die a death of flames!)

Thranduil lept down from his throne and put his face right in front of Thorin's. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." As Thranduil spoke, his face contorted, and his face was covered with what appeared to be burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left eye was milky and unseeing. He drew away, and his face returned to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil turned and walked up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." Thranduil motioned, and guards grabbed Thorin and haul him toward the dungeons. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

Thorin was thrown into a cell beside the other dwarves, and his jailer walked away with a ring of jangling keys.

Balin's voice was then heard. "Did he offer you a deal?"

Thorin nodded. "He did. I told him he could go 'Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!' (I spit upon your grave!) - him and all his kin!"

Hearing this, Balin closed his eyes and sighed wearily in frustration. "Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope."

Thorin shook his head. "Not our only hope."

Jasmine struggled as Legoass brought her into the throne room where Thranduil was lounging on his throne. She glared at the king and sneered slightly as the blonde elf. "Έτσι, θα είναι η αλαζονική μαλάκας που είναι shittyking και δεν μπορεί καν να διδάξει το γιο του πώς να χειριστούν μια κυρία αν αυτή είναι ξωτικό, ανθρώπινη ή νάνος. Μπορείτε να ξέρετε τι φωτιά δράκος είναι σαν, αλλά πείτε μου εσείς ξέρετε τι είναι σαν να κακοποιηθεί από τη δική σας μητέρα ή τον πατέρα; Είσαι ένας δειλός που σκατό. Πώς τολμάς να ρίξει τους συντρόφους μου σε βρώμικα κελιά και να επιτρέψει τη δική σας γιο να κακομεταχειρίζεται το ένα πρόσωπο που έχει τη δυνατότητα να αποθηκεύσετε ή να destroty αυτός ο κόσμος ! (So, you are the arrogant asshole who is a shitty king and can't even teach his own son how to handle a lady whether she be elf, human, or dwarf. You may know what dragon fire is like, but tell me do you know what it is like to abused by your own mother or father? You're a coward you piece of shit. How dare you throw my companions into dirty cells and allow your own son to manhandle the one person who has the ability to save or destroy this world!)"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the demigod and rose from his throne. He took slow, calculated steps towards her. He gave his son a look that told him to release her. As he came up to her, his hand shot out and connected to her cheek. The slap was hard enough to send Jasmine to the floor. His eyes were cold as he stared at her. "You are a child. Do not speak to me in that manner. I am surprised that those pesky Greek gods of yours would choose you to carry such a heavy burden. Even more, I would rather my son promise himself to a lowly Silvan Elf than promise himself to a human girl. Humans know nothing of what life is like. Elves watch it past by them."

Jasmine laid on the ground. Her cheek was now bruised and a bruise was on her right arm. She kept her face down as she felt her eyes begin to water. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She sneered as Thranduil reached down and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Η ζωή είναι κάτι που δεν μπορεί ποτέ να θεωρείται δεδομένη. Γι 'αυτό οι άνθρωποι και ημίθεους κάνουν ηλίθια σκατά. (Life is something that can never be taken for granted. That's why we humans and demigods do stupid shit.)" She sneered at him before spitting on his face. Her body was flung against the ground once more before two guards came and took her away. What she wasn't expecting was to be taken to a room. She was shocked that Thranduil had that much respect to give her an actual room. She laid on the bed scowling and hoping that Bilbo would save the others while she listened to Adam Lambert's "Runnin'."

_"Steel to my trembling lips, _  
_How did the night ever get like this? _  
_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down _  
_Bottom of the bottle hits _  
_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit _  
_The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down _

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. _  
_I've been standing here my whole life, _  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize _  
_It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling _  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right _  
_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin' from my heart. _

_'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb _  
_Living in the cold _  
_The higher, the lower the down, down, down _  
_Sick of being tired and sick of waiting _  
_For another kind of fix _  
_The damage is damning me down, down, down _

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. _  
_I've been standing here my whole life, _  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize _  
_It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling _  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right _  
_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin' from my heart. _

_Woah ohhhhh, _  
_I'm coming alive. _  
_Woah ohhhhh, _  
_Wake up now and live oh! _

_Woah ohhhhh, _  
_I'm coming alive. _  
_A life that's always been a dream, _  
_Wake up now and live oh! _

_I've been standing here my whole life, _  
_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. _

_I've been standing here my whole life, _  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize _  
_It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling _  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right _  
_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin' from my heart. _

_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' _  
_Runnin' from my heart."_

((A/N: I am sorry, but I won't be doing that scene with Thranduil and Tauriel. Or the one with the orcs.))

Inside of his cell, Kili inspected a shiny black stone with an engraving in his hand. He flipped it in the air and caught it on the back of his hand.

Tauriel was checking on all the prisoners; she paused at Kili's cell. "The stone in your hand, what is it?"

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili quickly held up the stone toward Tauriel, and she stepped back slightly. She began to walk away, but stopped when Kili spoke again, in a laughing manner. "Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." Kili smiled, and Tauriel smiled as well. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

Tauriel quickly became interested. "What promise?"

Kili looked fondly at the runestone. "That I will come back to her."

Tauriel looked down.

Kili quickly spoke again. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

Tauriel rose an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Kili shook his head. "Nah." He smiled and tossed up his stone again. He, however, missed as he tried to catch it, and it rolled out of his cell, but Tauriel stopped it with her foot before it can roll into the deep pit outside the cells. She picked it up and inspected it. Kili came up to the bars of his cell, then heard elves laughing in the distance. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

Tauriel nodded. "It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight." She stepped slightly away. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

Kili furrowed his brow slightly confused. "I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away."

Tauriel, who had walked a few steps away while speaking, approached Kili again and spoke earnestly. "It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise." Tauriel smiled and handed Kili back his stone. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

Kili gave a soft smile as he thought of a memory. "I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you..."

They continued to talk; Tauriel sat down on the stairs by Kili's cell to listen. Unseen by them, Legolas watched from the distance, his face a blank mask.

_*Dream*_

_Loud and heavy pants were heard as Jasmine ran through the large forest. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that she was on Earth. She didn't understand why she had shown up here, but she quickly realized that Luke – Kronos – wanted to ambush her to try and kill her through her mind. She gave a loud grunt as her foot caught on an unseen tree root, and she fell flat on her face. She whipped around to look behind her and saw the now golden eyes of Luke's body as it stalked towards her. Jasmine scrambled back as best and as fast as she could. Her breathing was erratic and her heart rate was sky high._

"_Do you honestly think that just because you are the Heir of Prophecy you will get special treatment or any mercy in any form. You are horribly mistaken!" Luke – Kronos – exclaimed._

_Jasmine stared at him and tried her best to stay as strong looking and confident as she could. She had a feeling that Kronos ad something new planned for her. Every single night she kept these encounters to herself and maybe Gandalf once or twice. Her eyes went wide and her face drained of all natural color as she saw one of his monsters hand him what looked to be a baton. She swallowed thickly and let out a blood curdling scream as Kronos – Luke – hit her abdomen with 900,000 volts of electricity. She curled up into a ball on her side panting. She shakily put her hand on the forest floor to try and get up but screamed again when he hit her back with the charged baton. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps. Her screams became louder but hoarser as Kronos – Luke – continued to hit her and beat her with the baton._

Jasmine's body was convulsing as screams echoed through the entire kingdom of Mirkwood. She bolted awake and trembled violently from what she had just experienced. She felt arms around her and causing her to start thrashing against the person's hold. When the arms only got tighter, she began to cough violently. After good five minute long cough attack, blood came out of her mouth. Her body was even more affected than she had originally thought. Her dim blue eyes looked up and went wide seeing the blonde Elven prince. Within seconds, her body was limp in his arms and blood trickling out of her mouth in large droplets.

Thorin's eyes snapped opened as he heard Jasmine's dream. That scream was one of pure pain and terror. He had never heard a scream like that come out of Jasmine. Then again, he had never heard any scream in any form from dreams she had. Something was gravely wrong with Jasmine. She was in some form of danger, but he didn't know what. He just prayed to Durin that what ever happened to her, she would be all right.

**12345678901234567890POTATO12345678901234567890**

Well there is the chapter everyone. Please don't hate me with how I ended the chapter. I mean I hadn't written about any of her dreams since like chapters one or two. Buuuuut I decided to be a little cruel and leave off the story with a cliff hanger. I love all of you guys and hoped that you had fun reading this chapter.

I know I didn't get 7 review I would like to have 4. I hope that number is more doable. Please please please write reviews for me. I love reading them. They make me happy.

Thank you **NicoleR85** for the lovely yet simple review.

Now **Dragonfan6**:

I am glad that I was able to have my OC put fear into a reader at least once in all the time I've been writing.

I am okay with you punching Thorin, but you must remember that in the forest of Mirkwood, if not on the path, their minds our messed with

How did you like the meeting between Jasmine and Legolas?

Have a lovely evening my readers as it is just about 11:30 at night here in South Cali.

Toodles,

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	13. IMPORTANT

I am sorry but I am going to be leaving fan fiction.


	14. I AM BACK BITCHES!

Hey everybody,

I am returning to fanfiction after two months of being dead to the world via writing. I am starting to be more stable with my emotional and mental health with the help of my two best friends and my new boyfriend. I will be trying to updating as often as I can. I hope you all are excited for me to be updating again.

I AM BACK BABY!

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


End file.
